


The Audition

by aliciameade



Series: Invincible [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade
Summary: Picking right up where "A Winter Getaway" leaves off...because apparently I forgot to finish transferring this story over here three years ago. Sorry, guys.





	1. Chapter 1

The weeks leading up to Shelby's audition grew intense. Santana saw her slipping into what she could only label as "performance mode." She knew Shelby could be strict when it came to preparing for a performance, but she was growing downright militant.

5:00 am – 3-mile run on the treadmill  
6:00 am – Shower with a concurrent vocalization session  
7:00 am – A balanced breakfast straight out of a cereal commercial  
7:20 am – Out the door to work  
6:15 pm – Home, and dinner should be ready and waiting  
9:30 pm – Bed

Santana felt like they barely saw each other. In reality, they had only lost a few hours to the adjusted sleep schedule, but it felt much more significant. Santana tried to adjust her sleep cycle to match, but more often than not, she was the one up late or in the middle of the night with Beth. She knew how badly Shelby wanted to land the role and she would do everything in her limited power to help her accomplish that. Santana was the one up at 3:00 am when Beth awoke for no reason, the one taking her to and from her part-time day care, and the clinic when she came down with an earache.

As she sat in the waiting room that afternoon with a screaming 18-month-old in her lap, she struggled to comprehend this is what her life had become: diapers and doctor visits and packing snacks for the class and cooking dinner every night. She wouldn't trade it for anything, but when she was woken at six-in-the-morning every day by Shelby singing scales or some jazzy tune, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy.

Shelby knew her, and she had been right that night at the winter lodge. Santana wanted to move to New York City and be a big star, and she was on the sidelines, being the water boy. But when Beth finally settled down and started dozing off, little fingers gripping Santana's shirt as though life depended on it, she really knew she wouldn't trade it for anything.

She loved their life.

Not that she would mind the opportunity to perform now and then….or maybe just the chance to make love to her girlfriend again. She was grateful for their getaway, and had to cling to the memories. There was no allotted time in Shelby's strict schedule for sex. Nights were for sleep and showers were for cleansing and soothing vocal cords. She promised Santana that after the audition, things would return to normal.

"Go," Santana said as Shelby hovered in the doorway, a small rolling suitcase waiting in the hall.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Santana glanced back at Beth sitting on the floor, setting off the lights and sounds of one of her many new colorful electronic toys she had received Christmas morning. "I think I can handle her for one night."

Shelby's smile was apologetic and she pulled Santana into a hug. "Thank you for supporting me in this. I know it hasn't been easy."

Santana felt herself melt in Shelby's arms. Even a proper hug was hard to come by lately. "I didn't do all this for nothing, so you better get that damn role."

Shelby hugged Santana closer. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything."

"I'm so scared right now."

Santana leaned back enough to look at Shelby. Either Shelby was good at hiding her emotions or Santana hadn't noticed the apprehension in her eyes until that moment. She cupped Shelby's face in her hands, brushing her thumbs across her cheeks. "You'll be amazing. You  _are_  amazing."

Shelby looked unsure whether to laugh or cry.

"And so help me God if you put me through your insanity for nothing, I swear –"

Shelby's bubbly laugh cut her off and suddenly Santana was being kissed. If hugs were rare, proper kisses were downright scarce. Sure, there were quick pecks as Shelby ran out the door in the morning and came home, and if Santana was particularly lucky, she could coax one out of Shelby after going to bed, if she happened to wake up. After all, kisses spread germs, and Santana spent every day with a toddler who played with other children. She was a germ magnet. Santana was familiar with Shelby's position on the matter – Rachel had rambled about the same annoying germophobia before glee competitions, and  _damn_  did she hate that it was making her sympathize with Finn. When their tongues grazed, Santana nearly fainted – not from excitement, but from shock. It had been so long, she had nearly forgotten what it was like.

"We're clear of the cold virus incubation window," Shelby said with a grin after pulling back.

Santana's heart was pounding. She really, really missed the physical side of their relationship. She needed it to be tomorrow, and she needed it to be tomorrow quickly. "You better go so you don't miss your flight."

"Okay," Shelby said, pressing one more kiss to Santana's lips. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll call you when I'm checked in and everything. Remember what you promised."

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled. "I will send you a photo every hour, on the hour, until you're back. Now hurry up and leave so you can come home."

Shelby hesitated, peering over Santana's shoulder at Beth.

"Just go while she's distracted so she doesn't have a breakdown seeing you leave."

"Kiss her for me."

"I will." Santana started closing the door, just enough to force Shelby to back up. "Now please go so I don't sit here worrying that you'll get caught in a surprise blizzard and get stranded along I-75 and miss your flight and your audition and your role."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Shelby finally took up the handle on her suitcase and spun it so it would roll behind her. "I'll call you."

"Drive safe. Oh – hey babe?"

Shelby paused a few steps away, at the top of the stairs, and glanced back. "Yeah?"

"Break a leg!"

* * *

Santana's day without Shelby was unsurprisingly uneventful. Beth had more than enough new toys, most of which hadn't even been removed from their packaging yet, to keep her easily occupied for days. Santana kept her word. Promptly at 8:00 am she snapped a photo of the toddler focused intently on trying to pull one of the levers out of its base. She sent the photo to Shelby, knowing she wouldn't receive a reply for a while as she was somewhere between Lima and Dayton.

A reply came about an hour later.  _"I miss her."_

_"I miss you."_

" _In security line brb."_ A few seconds later,  _"Don't let her break that."_

Santana rolled her eyes, but made a mental note to stop Beth if she tried yanking that piece off again.  _"Yes ma'am."_

Shelby's reply was a tiny graphic icon: a pair of handcuffs.

Santana felt her whole body flush with heat and she exited their text conversation, calling her immediately. Shelby answered by laughing.

"Don't tease me like that," Santana growled into the phone. She felt like a hormonal teenager – well, she  _was_  a hormonal teenager, but even more so than usual.

"You said, 'Yes ma'am.' If you're going to call me ma'am, I get to be in charge. Don't think I've forgotten the look on your face that night when I said I had 'cuffs in my bag."

Santana groaned. "This really isn't fair. You withhold it for like three weeks, leave, and then start flirting. Do you have any idea how much I've been wanting you?"

"I'd ask you to explain it to me in detail, but I don't think the middle of Dayton International Airport is the best place for me to listen to you telling me."

"I could do it anyway. It would be fair to make you just as frustrated as I've been."

Shelby was quiet and Santana wondered if she was actually going to go along with it. But instead, "Save your words and show me when I get home."

Their chat grew ordinary. Shelby's flight was on time. She had a window seat. She would be spending the flight getting into character. She had three hours to get from the airport to her audition. She would call as soon as she was finished. Santana would remember to send her hourly photos.

By the time they hung up, Shelby was boarding and it was Beth's naptime. She went to sleep easily and Santana took a photo of her in her crib to save it for the next picture obligation. She set a reminder in her phone to go off hourly and curled up on the couch, opting for it over the bed to enjoy the Christmas tree and its lights.

At ten o'clock, she sent the photo, squinting at her phone with one eye. At eleven o'clock, she sent photo of herself "sleeping" on the couch. At noon, their messy spaghetti lunch. And so on, until Santana opted to skip the three- and four o'clock photos. Shelby's audition was at four o'clock and Santana chose to let her focus on her task rather than distract her or make her phone interrupt her audition – not that Shelby would ever be so unprofessional as to allow her cell phone to ring in an audition.

Instead, Santana paced. She used giving Beth a ride on her shoulders as the excuse, but she knew she would have been pacing anyway. Minute after minute ticked by until it was nearly five o'clock, and her phone finally rang. Santana swung Beth down to her hip and scrambled for her phone, having to swipe at the screen three times before successfully connecting the call.

"You haven't sent me a photo in three hours."

"Shut up and tell me about your audition."

"Personally, I think they would be morons not to cast me."

Santana laughed. Sometimes she forgot just who Shelby Corcoran was. When they were their little family, Shelby was just Shelby – her partner, her lover, her other half, the mother to the daughter that felt like her own. Her self-confidence was far less obvious at home. Santana hadn't witnessed Shelby in true working mode in months, let alone this intense self-promoting version. She could see how off-putting it could be to someone who lacked his or her own confidence. Thankfully, Santana was not lacking in self-confidence and she found Shelby's intensity endearing and ever more attractive.

"So I take it it went well?"

"Like I said."

"When will you know?"

"I should know within the week, and callbacks are in two weeks."

Santana could hear the noise of New York City in the background. Horns honking and sirens and someone shouted something in a foreign language seemingly directly into Shelby's phone and her ear. "Do you want to tell me about it? Or wait 'til you get home?"

"I'm actually on my way to meet a friend for dinner and a show. Call you tonight?"

"What friend?"

"An old girlfriend. We worked together at an ice cream shop when I used to live here."

Santana bristled. "You're meeting up with an ex-girlfriend?"

"Not an ex-girlfriend," Shelby said with a slightly patronizing tone to her voice. "I meant 'girlfriend' as in 'female friend'."

"You swear?"

"Honey, she is as straight as they come. Trust me."

Santana didn't know why or how Shelby knew just how straight this woman was, and she wasn't sure she particularly wanted to know. She chose blissful ignorance over irrational jealousy. "I trust you. Call me?"

"As soon as I'm in for the night. It might be a bit late."

"I won't mind."

"Okay, I will. Is my pun'kin close?"

Santana kissed the top of Beth's head and hummed the affirmative before moving her phone to Beth's ear. "Go ahead."

Santana tilted her head to keep her own ear close to the phone to listen to Shelby tell her –  _their_  – daughter how much she loved and missed her.

"Can mommy talk to Santana now, please?" Shelby said after a million  _I love you_ s.

Santana giggled and reclaimed the phone. "It's me."

"I should go. I'm that jackass tourist not paying attention to where she's walking because she's blabbing on her cell phone."

"Okay. You'll call tonight?"

"If you resume sending me my hourly photos."

"Deal. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Bye."

Santana's phone went silent and on cue, Beth started straining to be set down. She kept her promise and snapped a photo as she ran away, immediately sending it to Shelby. Her phone chimed a moment later, an emoticon heart the reply.

* * *

Santana was asleep when her phone ringing startled her awake. She fumbled for it where she had left it on Shelby's empty pillow, squinting at the bright screen to answer it.

"Hi," she said, voice groggy.

"I woke you up; I'm sorry."

"'S'okay." Santana cleared her throat. "How was dinner?"

"It was fun to catch up. There were peas in my salad, though."

Santana snorted. "Aw, poor baby." Shelby hated peas as much as she hated poor work ethic.

"Not even in the pod so I could easily avoid them! So disappointed."

"Glad you survived. What did you see? You said you were going to a show."

" _Avenue Q._ "

Santana could almost hear Shelby rolling her eyes. "Oh God."

"Well it certainly wasn't  _my_  choice. I still don't see how it deserved the Best Musical Tony."

It was Santana's turn to roll her eyes. Shelby had a very clear opinion on what should have won the Best Musical Tony Award in 2004, and  _Avenue Q_  was not it. Santana didn't want this to turn into another rant – she wouldn't be able to stay awake for it. "At least you got to spend time with your friend. That's what matters."

"You're right," Shelby said with a sigh.

"Tell me about the audition."

That got Shelby's mind off the musical's inferiority. She launched into a recount of her afternoon – the waiting, the others waiting with her, her personal opinions of each of their talents (or lack thereof), her own vocal perfection and the positive reception those holding the casting session gave her.

Santana fought to stay awake. Shelby rambling on and on was working on her like a lullaby. At some point her body jolted her back to semi-consciousness. She hoped she wasn't snoring, but Shelby was still talking, apparently not noticing Santana's silence.

"…and then I'd tease it until you begged me to give you more."

The words finally registered with Santana and her eyes snapped open. "What?"

Shelby chuckled. "You fell asleep."

"No, I'm awake; keep going."

"Go to sleep, sweetie. I'll show you what you missed tomorrow."

"Fine," Santana resigned herself quickly. She was really tired. It had been a long day of toddler-chasing.

"You should call Quinn or Noah in the morning. Ask them if they want to babysit for a few hours in the evening."

The suggestive tone Shelby was using would have ignited Santana if she had the energy. Instead, all she managed was, "M'kay."

Shelby laughed again. "Go to sleep. I should be home by one."

"Miss you."

"I miss you, too. Goodnight."

"Night."

Santana dropped her phone somewhere in the bedding and rolled over, exhaustion pulling her right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to take ages for one o'clock to arrive. Santana had been up with Beth since shortly after five and had tried to pass the time by cleaning the entire condo, by finger painting, by re-cleaning the kitchen after their finger painting, by jogging two miles on the treadmill during  _Sesame Street_ , by making lunch and cleaning the kitchen  _again_  while she called Puck to ask him to babysit at his place for a few hours so she and Shelby could "reunite." Of course, he agreed immediately. Santana knew he would if she hinted that she was looking for some quality alone time. He was a good guy friend, even if he was a horndog. Giving Beth a bath and dressing her in one of the new outfits she had picked out for the holidays passed another thirty minutes.

She killed the last hour by showering while Beth scooted around the bathroom on a plastic pony with wheels. Since she had the time, she spent it drying and styling her hair, flat ironing it and clipping it to the side. She even broke out her mascara and lip color for the first time in weeks. She had gotten lazy with herself in light of taking on more domestic responsibilities and now felt a tad guilty about all the times she judged those women at the grocery store in yoga pants with messy hair and circles under their eyes. Now she understood them, and it was nice to dress up a little. She was in jeans and a heather grey sweater, but they were dark washed skinny jeans and the sweater was cashmere – a gift from Shelby she had opened yesterday – and her lingerie was satin.

She didn't really know why she felt compelled to put the extra effort into her appearance. Shelby had only been gone for a day. But there was something mildly exhilarating about looking nice just for the person she loved upon her return. She contemplated whether or not there was enough time to mix up a batch of chocolate chip cookies to have baking in the oven, but it made her feel a bit too much like Cher from  _Clueless_ , so she settled for lighting the apples-and-cinnamon candle Shelby had brought home last week – a gift from one of her voice students.

It was pushing one-thirty when Shelby texted her from the garage asking Santana to unlock the front door. Unduly excited, Santana pulled on a pair of black heels that hadn't seen the light of day in weeks and scooped up Beth to sit on her hip on her way to the door. She flipped the locks and stepped into the hall to wait.

When Shelby finally made it to the last landing, Santana couldn't stop her grin. Shelby hadn't noticed them yet, focusing on making it up the last six stairs with her suitcase in one hand and a Lima Bean cup in the other.

"Welcome home."

Shelby looked up, her face lighting up immediately. "My girls."

Santana walked the few steps to meet her at the top of the stairs, bouncing Beth a little until she reached for Shelby. Santana traded the toddler for the coffee cup and suitcase, watching Shelby greet her daughter by covering her with kisses that made her giggle and strain to get away, but as soon as Shelby eased up, Beth nuzzled her face into her shoulder, holding on tightly.

Shelby's attention shifted to Santana, who was helping herself to Shelby's caramel latte. It was still hot; she must have stopped on the way home.

"Don't drink my caffeine."

"Just a taste," Santana said with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Shelby leaned forward, kissing Santana gently. "You look so nice."

Santana plucked at her expensive sweater and tossed her hair. "What, this old thing? Just something I found lying around."

"I have good taste. How's it look from the back?" Shelby had an eyebrow arched. Santana liked this game. They had learned to be creative with their flirtations when an alert toddler was present. They were never grossly inappropriate, of course. It was fun to be subtle.

"I'll let you be the judge." Santana pulled the handle up on Shelby's suitcase and turned, walking back to their door, making sure to add a little more swing to her hips than usual.

She took Shelby's suitcase to their bedroom, stealing another drink of her coffee when she was out of eyesight. When she returned, Shelby was on the couch with Beth tipped nearly upside down from her lap. Santana forgot about their little game and joined them on the couch, sitting sideways to watch them play.

"The place looks great. Everything go okay?" Shelby had paused between sentences to lean down and kiss Beth's tummy, making her giggle again.

"Yeah, everything was fine." Santana felt warm as she watched them play. It wasn't due to the thermostat being too high or her sweater, or even her excitement that Shelby was home. It was deep, internal, emotional warmth. She was…purely happy.

"What?" Shelby asked with a coy smile.

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

"You're staring. Ahh, no no no, we don't pull hair," Shelby said as she leaned toward Beth and worked on prying her fingers off her hair.

"I'm just…really glad you're home."

Shelby reached over and squeezed Santana's knee. "Me, too. A-plus, by the way."

Santana tilted her head, confused.

"You looked just as good going as you did coming."

Santana gasped, knowing her reaction to the innocuous comment would freak her out.

"Oh my God! No, I didn't mean…I meant…oh God." She looked down at Beth as though she would be equally horrified by her unintentional pun. "Lalalalala, you didn't hear anything. Lalalalala."

Santana laughed and scooted closer to the two so she could put her arm around Shelby comfortably. "Freudian slip?"

Shelby was still blushing. "Apparently I've had something on my mind. I can't believe I said that."

Santana wiggled her fingers under Shelby's hair to rub her neck. "She won't know that word has double-meaning for at least ten more years. I don't think you've scarred her for life."

"I know, I know. You know we just try to be careful."

"And I think we do a pretty good job. I don't think we really have to start worrying until the first time she walks in on us."

Shelby groaned. "I'm still haunted by the memories of seeing my parents."

Santana made a face. She really didn't want to imagine Shelby's parents having sex, but she supposed she brought it upon herself with the topic. She would change it. Slightly.

"Puck is going to pick her up around five." She said it with an airy tone and a nonchalant fingernail down the side of Shelby's neck. She felt her shiver.

Shelby glanced at Santana's lips before looking back at Beth. "You get to see your Noah tonight. Are you excited?" Beth clapped her hands. "Mama's excited, too. Yes she is."

Santana laughed at the voice Shelby was using. Her emotions were a jumbled mess. Shelby as a mother was incredibly sexy, but she felt wrong thinking that way. She wanted Beth to magically fall asleep right now so they could put her in her room to let Santana show Shelby just how much she's missed her the last few weeks, and yet she wanted to watch them play pat-a-cake all night.

They had been together for months, Santana realized, and she still could be caught off-guard by her own feelings. She wondered if it was normal. She wondered if it's what true love really was. Had she been in love before? Of course she had. But never would she have imagined the levels of attraction she felt just by watching Shelby interact with Beth. It made her feel oogy and weird, but something about it made her heart and stomach flutter like she was falling in love all over again.

"I love you," Santana blurted, a bit lacking of the usual grace that came with the statement.

Shelby let Beth off her lap and swatted her behind to send her tottering away to be able to side sideways on the couch, mirroring Santana's position. "I love you, too," she said, a hint of a laugh in her voice, having caught the urgent tone. "You okay?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. I just…sometimes…" She cut herself off, leaning forward to kiss Shelby, fully, properly. She framed Shelby's face with her hands, holding her there as she tried to channel every feeling, every emotion, every ounce of passion and love into a single kiss. She knew it would take thousands to ever convey it all. Perhaps millions. She didn't pull back until she heard the faintest of whimpers from Shelby.

"Wow. Okay," Shelby said, a little short of breath.

"Uh huh," Santana replied, feeling lightheaded.

"So, what do you want to do 'til five o'clock?"

Santana brushed her thumb along Shelby's lower lip, letting her kiss it before dropping her hands back to her lap.

"Tell me about New York."

By four o'clock, Santana's heels were off and things had begun to settle back to normalcy. But when Shelby pushed to her feet from her spot on the floor where she had been helping Beth figure out some fancy new toy, saying she was going to go take a shower to wash off the travel, they were reminded of what they were waiting for.

It was a miracle Santana didn't burst into tears when their doorbell rang fifteen minutes early. Shelby was still in a towel last Santana [agonizingly] noticed, so she pulled the bedroom door closed before opening the front door.

"Thank you," she said upon opening the door, Puck's knowing smile greeting her.

"Hey, I gotta do what I can to help my lezbro get laid."

Santana rolled her eyes but replied, "Seriously, thank you."

"Besides, I'm not gonna turn down time with my little boo. Where is she?"

"In her room. I'll go get her, make yourself at home." Santana left Puck in the foyer to shoo Beth out of her room, a task that was more taxing than it needed to be, so she opted to pick up the little girl and carry her, a small backpack of a few babysitting supplies in her other hand.

"There's my munchkin!" Puck said when they returned. Santana noticed Beth's eyes light up in recognition and it made her smile. Their family unit sure was nontraditional, but if Beth was happy, it was all that really mattered.

Santana passed her to Puck, the toddler immediately grabbing for his mohawk, latching on and pulling. Puck laughed and growled at her playfully.

"That's where she's learning that! Don't encourage her to pull hair, you moron," Santana said, kicking his shin.

Puck laughed but listened, wiggling her hands off his hair to turn her around in his lap, her back to his stomach. "Fine."

"What is going on out here?"

Puck looked up and Santana turned, both of them gawking. Santana felt Puck's elbow jab into her side, and she turned, punching his shoulder.

"Hey! No hitting," Shelby said, taking a few quick strides across the room to pick up the girl and whisper what were probably comments about being nice to people and hitting being bad.

Shelby (and Beth) had their backs turned, and Puck was still staring so Santana punched his shoulder again. "Damn, Satan. Lay off."

" _You_  lay off." Santana grabbed his chin, forcing his head to turn from where his eyes had been glued to Shelby's ass. She didn't know where that wine-colored blouse and those high-waist black slacks came from, but she sent her silent gratitude to the designers. She doubted it possible for more flattering pants to exist.

"So, you beautiful ladies going to Breadstix?"

Shelby turned, and Santana was glad Puck had managed to stop drooling. "No, we're staying in this evening. Would you mind calling before you come back? Just in case we do decide to go out and lose track of the time."

"Sure, no prob." Puck waited until Shelby had looked away before he waggled his eyebrows at Santana.

"Are you ready to go play at Noah's?" Shelby asked Beth, retrieving her tiny coat from the nearby coat closet. She set the girl down to tuck her arms into the sleeves and zipped it before pulling mittens over her hands. "Be a good girl."

Santana handed Puck the backpack, urging him to take his leave. "Make sure you try both our phones if the one doesn't answer. We might not hear it ringing."

Shelby straightened from her crouch and gave Santana a look that told her to shut up, but Santana could only smile in response.

"Okay, come on, Booger," he said, scooping her into his arms. "Let's let your two gorgeous mamas enjoy their evening." Puck winked at Shelby, and Shelby looked away, cheeks burning.

"Thank you, Noah," Shelby managed, unable to meet his eyes.

Santana walked him to the door, following him into the hall to pull the door almost closed behind them. "I owe you big time," Santana said quietly.

"No you don't," Puck replied. "You two deserve a break now and then." His tone was sincere and Santana smiled.

"Remember to call first."

Puck laughed. "I will."

"Bye. Bye, Smoochy!" Santana added with a finger bop to Beth's nose.

When Santana returned, she was startled by Shelby's hand catching her wrist before she was even completely through the doorway. She was pulled through, the door slamming closed behind her before she was backed into it. The two deadbolts clicked mechanically into place and Santana let her head tip back against the wooden door to look up at Shelby.

"He knows what we're doing, doesn't he," Shelby said, her hands on Santana's waist, fingers already slipping under the edge of her sweater.

"Yes," Santana said, her pulse already speeding up. She wanted to reach for Shelby, but her arms felt too heavy.

"Did you tell him?" There was the tiniest glint of danger in Shelby's eyes. It made Santana's knees weak.

"Not…explicitly," she said, shivering as Shelby's hands moved along her lower back under her sweater, easing her hips away from the door slightly.

Shelby smiled and leaned close, her lips brushing the edge of Santana's ear. "What did you tell him?"

Santana bit her lip. Shelby was the queen of teasing when she wanted to be. She really hoped she wouldn't tease her all evening. "I said we needed time to reunite."

"Then let's reunite."

Santana moaned into Shelby's kiss. It was slow, and sensual, and deep, and gave her enough motivation to reach up and run her hands through Shelby's hair. She pushed away from the door with her shoulders and forced Shelby backwards to get to the bedroom as quickly as she could. For being so calculated seconds earlier, Shelby's hands were now roaming freely, as were Santana's, and Santana knew exactly where she wanted hers to be. She ran them down Shelby's back, right to her ass that looked so perfect in those pants.

When Shelby bumped into the bed she made a move to sit, but Santana wrapped her arms around her waist to stop her and then took a step back. She started unbuttoning Shelby's blouse, stopping when the buttons disappeared under the high waist of the pants. She whistled at the expensive lace bra that she revealed. It was definitely new, too.

"You like?" Shelby asked.

"Gorgeous," Santana said, mesmerized as she slipped her hands into the opened shirt, fingers tracing the pattern of the lace over Shelby's breasts, drawing a quiet moan from her. Santana felt hands on her waist undoing her jeans and her heart raced, eager to move things along, but she checked herself, knowing they had plenty of time. Those same hands ran along under her loosened jeans before disappearing. She was so focused on the intricate lace pattern that she didn't notice Shelby's hands working below her own, undoing the twin buttons on her pants and then finishing the rest of those on her blouse.

Santana's chin was lifted and she was pulled back into a kiss, one growing increasingly demanding. Realizing Shelby's shirt was open, she slid her hands up to her shoulders to push it back and off. She moved automatically to the bra clasp, but hesitated, opting to leave it on to see if she had bought a matching set.

Shelby's hands were under her sweater again, pulling it up until Santana lifted her arms to let her take it off completely, forced to break their kiss. The move dislodged the clip in her hair and Shelby carefully removed it, tossing it onto the nearby dresser. She smoothed Santana's mussed hair, a gentle smile gracing her plump lips.

"So pretty," she said as she moved her hands to Santana's face, framing it a moment before letting them drift lower, meandering down her shoulders, slowing as they moved over her breasts long enough to make Santana bite back a moan, down her stomach and around to her hips to grasp the waist of her jeans, working the tight denim lower.

"Should have worn a dress," Santana joked, wiggling to help them down her thighs.

"I don't mind working a little for it." Shelby sat down on the edge of the bed to push them off the rest of the way, Santana hating herself for wearing skin-tight denim for this. What was she thinking?

They were finally clear of her feet and Santana kicked the troublesome garment aside just as Shelby pressed a kiss below her navel. The rush that came with the sensation made Santana wobble and she grabbed Shelby's shoulders to steady herself. Once she regained her balance, she slid her palms along her shoulders to her neck, holding her softly. Shelby's hands were traveling up and down her thighs, her kisses covering a lot of territory on Santana's abdomen. Just when Santana was ready to ask for more, Shelby stood up again.

Shelby bent slightly, bringing one foot up to pull off one heel and then the other before hooking her thumbs into the sides of her slacks, which were barely staying up on their own.

"Do you want to take them off?" Shelby asked, hesitating.

Santana shook her head, unable to take her eyes off Shelby's pants, desperately wanting to see what was under them. "You can."

Shelby pushed her slacks over hips and they fell to the floor. Santana reached for her immediately, hands on her waist for a moment before wandering lower to trace the edges of the slight piece of black lace.

"These are new."

"They are."

"I don't really want to take them off."

"So don't."

Santana felt a growl in the back of her throat and she leaned in to recapture Shelby's lips, letting her fingers trace the intricate design lower, slowing when the thin fabric betrayed just how turned on Shelby was. They both moaned, Santana teasing her, touching her ever so lightly.

"I need to sit. Or lie down," Shelby said between kisses.

Santana nodded. "Lie down."

They moved together, a little awkward as neither wanted to relinquish their kiss as Shelby worked her way backwards up the bed, Santana following on her knees until their pillows were under Shelby's head. Santana supported herself, hands sinking into the mattress on either side of Shelby, their kiss their only physical connection. Her elbows almost gave out when Shelby's hand pressed between her legs, her wide stance making it easy.

She twisted away and moved a few inches backwards, enough to be out of Shelby's reach and to trail kisses down her chest, starting at her collarbone and ending in the valley between her breasts. She had two choices and she chose the left, teasing the sensitive tip of Shelby's breast through the delicate lace with her tongue. Santana glanced up at her to see Shelby's head turned to the side, eyes closed, repeatedly biting her lower lip. When Shelby's hand moved to her unattended breast, Santana pushed her aside and gave it equal treatment.

Santana felt Shelby's hips twisting beneath her and she decided to stop teasing so much. She moved off Shelby, lying down next to her where Shelby immediately pulled her into a kiss. Santana rested her hand on Shelby's abdomen focusing on their kiss until Shelby pulled back.

"Please touch me," Shelby breathed before resuming it, begging Santana with the passion of her kiss.

The request and the tongue playing with her own made Santana groan and she turned her wrist, sliding her hand straight down over the slick lace. Shelby moaned her appreciation. The assuredly expensive piece of lingerie might as well have been invisible for all either of them cared. Santana pressed her fingers against Shelby firmly, holding still until Shelby thrust her hips upwards. She moved slowly, working into an unhurried but steady rhythm.

Shelby abandoned their kiss, needing to breathe more deeply. Santana rested her cheek on the pillow, content with watching Shelby's face as she pressed harder and moved a little faster. Shelby's right arm was pinned between them, but that didn't stop her from working to wedge her hand between Santana's thighs, painfully lower than Santana wanted her to be, but it was about Shelby right now. Shelby's other hand ran up Santana's arm, holding her elbow briefly before following her forearm down to her hand, fingers weaving between Santana's to double her efforts.

Santana sat up just enough to look down at their entwined fingers, the eroticism sending a wave of heat through her. "Fuck," she whispered, unable to restrain the desire to press harder, to move faster.

Shelby moaned, loudly, and Santana propped herself up on her bent elbow to give herself better leverage and to watch it play out in Shelby's features. Her eyebrows would draw close and then shoot up as though surprised. She kept licking her lips and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Her mouth would twitch into a smile and then fall slack as she moaned. She felt Shelby move their hands lower, curling their fingers. She twisted her wrist slightly, enough that she could get her pinky and ring fingers under the thin piece of lace, moving it out of the way just as Shelby pushed their hands the last few centimeters, guiding the tips of their middle fingers just barely inside. Santana took over for a moment and Shelby let her, easily pressing them deeper.

Santana closed her eyes. It felt awkward but perfect. She wondered how it felt for Shelby – no different than when it was only Santana's? Or her own? All Santana knew is that it was one of the sexiest things she had ever experienced. She felt pressure on the back of her hand and she pressed the heel of her hand against Shelby, hard, and received a moaned "Yes" in return. There was a push and pull on her hand and she followed Shelby's lead, easing them back into a coordinated rhythm.

When opened her eyes, she was surprised that Shelby was looking up at her, though she was struggling to focus. She held Shelby's gaze for a moment before leaning down and kissing her. She made it a point not to kiss away her breath, giving her ample opportunities to gasp for air as Santana took over dictating their pace, speeding up bit by bit until every exhale came with some jumble of affirmations and curses, until all Shelby did was moan, until she fell silent, back arching, the nails of her trapped hand digging into Santana's thigh.

Santana nearly lost it just from Shelby's experience. Her body was throbbing and she really, really hoped Shelby would be up for reciprocating. Quickly. Her arm grew tired of supporting herself so she laid back down, pressing herself closer to Shelby, the frenzy of the last few seconds having inadvertently pushed them apart. She kissed Shelby's shoulder, trying her hardest to be patient.

Finally, Shelby eased their hands back and detangled their fingers. Santana shook her hand out, flexing her knuckles that had grown a tad sore. She was still distracted by working out the pricks of pain when Shelby shifted and rolled Santana onto her back, covering her mouth with a long, languid kiss. The hand that had been trapped between her legs was no longer trapped, and it ran right up the inside of her thigh to press against the ache that had been neglected for far, far too long.

Santana whined through their kiss. She knew she would be done in a matter of seconds, but she wanted to actually  _feel_  Shelby, and her panties were not nearly as barely-there as Shelby's had been. She groped for Shelby's hand, grabbing it to guide it under them and right back to where it had been, just without the rude piece of satin separating them.

Shelby smiled through their kiss. Santana didn't care if she was being smug. Yes, she wanted her. Yes, she needed her. Yes, she drove her crazy with desire. The sensation of Shelby finally touching her after so long made Santana choke back a sob.

Shelby noticed it and her arrogance disappeared and was replaced with gentility, letting her kisses drift from Santana's lips to her cheek, to her ear, down to her neck as she caressed her tenderly.

"Please," she whimpered, pushing hard on Shelby's hand. "I need you."

In a heartbeat the gentility was gone. Oh, she was still gentle, but her fingers pressed firmly and moved quickly, the sudden change making Santana groan. She was brought to the edge in second, and she felt a tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

"Come for me."

It was whispered so quietly she barely heard it, but it registered and her body reacted immediately, abs clenching as she tried to fold into herself and around Shelby as bliss flashed through her like lightning. She managed to find the back of Shelby's neck and she pulled her down, letting their kiss muffle her moaning as the pleasure ebbed and flowed.

When she couldn't breathe anymore she tore her mouth away, Shelby's kiss moving to her neck. Santana squeezed her thighs together, never wanting to let Shelby go. They stayed locked that way until Santana had come down fully, and she lifted her knee enough to let Shelby reclaim her hand.

"God damn, I missed you," Santana said, still a bit winded.

Shelby laughed and rolled onto her back, letting her hand fall into Santana's upturned palm. "I was only gone for a day."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"You mean you didn't miss me after being gone for a day?" Shelby let her head loll to the side, pouting at Santana.

Santana shook her head. "I just missed the sex."

Shelby scoffed. "Mean."

"You know I gotsta get my mack on the regular."

"And you know I  _gotsta_  hate when you talk like you're from 'the hood.'" Shelby made air quotation marks with her free left hand.

Santana laughed and pushed herself up to kneel on the bed next to Shelby, taking a moment to catch her breath again before shuffling down a little to reach for the lacy panties that had definitely fulfilled their purpose.

"Now what are we doing?" Shelby asked as she tilted her hips to let Santana pull them down her legs.

"Enjoying each other."

She reached behind her own back and unhooked her bra, tossing it over the edge of the bed before shedding her own underwear. "No, no, let me," Santana said, noticing Shelby starting to reach behind her own back.

She could feel Shelby's eyes on her as she turned and swung a knee over Shelby, sitting back against her thighs. She was busy enjoying that peek-a-boo lace. Santana trailed her fingertips around the cups of the bra, drawing a quiet but quick inhale from Shelby. Satisfied, she ran her hands along the band until Shelby sat up just enough to let Santana unhook it, falling back to the mattress as she pulled it away. Santana had missed those breasts, and she covered them with her hands the moment she dropped the bra. Shelby's back arched a little and Santana finally looked up to see Shelby smiling at her.

"Whatcha doing?" Shelby asked, glancing quickly at the hands on her breasts.

Santana moved her hands and settled half on, half next to Shelby, snuggling contentedly against her, finding her lips for a slow kiss.

"Enjoying you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you buy that sexy-as-hell stuff in New York?" Santana had Shelby's right foot in her lap, massaging its sole with her thumbs.

Shelby wiggled her toes and switched feet. "That's not all I bought."

"What else?"

"Not telling."

"Is it for me?"

"Just for you."

"What is it?"

"Not telling."

Santana knew better than to try to get it out of her. "Well, you're going to be wearing that lingerie regularly."

"Oh am I?" Shelby asked, laughing.

Santana tickled the bottom of her foot, making Shelby laugh wildly. "You won't be wearing it for very long, but you will be wearing it often!"

"Stop it!" Shelby shrieked, desperately trying to yank her foot out of Santana's relentless tickling grasp.

She turned and caught Shelby's lower leg under her arm, easily winning the battle. "Say you'll wear it!"

"I'll wear it! I'll wear it! Stop!"

Santana eased up for a moment, just long enough for Shelby to stop laughing before starting up again, almost getting kicked in the face in the process. "When are you going to wear it?"

"Whenever you want! Stop, please!" Shelby was laughing so hard she was crying, and she'd managed to knock their alarm clock off the nightstand in her desperate attempt to escape.

Santana let go of her foot and laughed as Shelby slid as far away as she could until her back was against the headboard, knees to her chest, ankles crossed, hands covering her feet protectively.

"Evil!" Shelby spat, winded from her ordeal.

Santana struggled to get her laughter under control, opting to mute it by crawling forward to kiss her flustered lover.

"But you love me."

Shelby sighed. "God help me, but I do." She started relaxing and pushed her hair out of her eyes, flinching when Santana made a sudden move.

"Calm down," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "You knocked the damn clock on the floor; I'm checking the time." She reached over the side if the bed, using the cord to pull the clock into reach to could grab it and slap it back on the nightstand.

"Well?"

"Almost seven-thirty."

Shelby sighed. "Already?"

Santana turned the face of the clock toward her to see for herself and moved to sit next to Shelby, pulling the displaced flat sheet over their legs. They had spent the majority of the last two-and-a-half hours talking and touching and cuddling, despite their original intentions for a wild three hours alone. But frankly, Santana was perfectly content with how it had played out.

"Are we going back to our regular schedule tomorrow?" Santana asked, hopeful that they would be able to sleep in for as long as Beth and Shelby's schedule allowed. She pulled Shelby's hand into her lap to play with her fingers.

"Yeah pretty much. I need to keep up my cardio and vocalizations so I'm ready for callbacks, but it won't be so stressful on you anymore."

Santana tugged Shelby's hand, pulling her closer to lean against her. "I think I managed okay. I mean, except for –"

"Except for the sex thing. I know it was hard. I'm sorry. You probably think it was stupid."

"Hard? Yes. Stupid? No. I get it. Don't forget I went to school with a miniature you. I'm no stranger to psycho performers."

Shelby laughed, switching hands to let Santana play with those fingers, too. "Sorry."

"I said I get it. Are we going to go through it again in a week, though, for callbacks?" She saw Shelby's jaw tighten, a telltale signal that she didn't want to answer. "Damn," Santana said, resigned.

Shelby sat back up and turned a little to face her. "Honey, I'm sorry, but –"

"Stop explaining," Santana said, holding her hand up. " _I get it._  How many callbacks are there going to be? Do you know?"

"Not really. My agent said there could be several…"

"Okay. Well, we dealt with one, we can deal with several." Santana didn't want to ask what would happen if and when Shelby got the role. If every night were performance night, would she be in perpetual performance mode? Would their sex life be the casualty on Shelby's road to stardom? She really, really hoped she had a routine for a long-term, real-life situation.

"What's wrong?"

Santana's eyes met Shelby's, unaware that she had mentally disappeared for a second. "Just thinking if I'd have realized we were going abstinent again in six days, I would have been more constructive with our time tonight."

"Aw," Shelby said, laughing as she reached up to hold the back of Santana's neck. "We still have a good twenty minutes," she added, bringing their mouths together.

Santana smiled against her kiss and let herself lean sideways, pulling Shelby with her until they were lying together again.

Forty-five minutes later, Santana's phone was ringing. Based on the loudness of its ring, she knew it somehow managed to not end up on the floor where the clock was (again).

"You're closer," Santana mumbled, weakly nudging Shelby with her leg. Somehow, their heads had ended up at the foot of the bed and they were on opposite sides than they had begun.

"But it's your phone," Shelby said with a groan, sitting up to snatch Santana's phone off the nightstand. She tossed it onto Santana's stomach. It landed flat with a loud  _thwap._

Santana gasped. "That's cold!" She grabbed it and answered. "Hello?"

" _Is it safe, or are you still hanging from a chandelier somewhere?"_

"She's untying me right now."

"Santana!" Shelby yelped, making a move to grab her phone.

"Oh, cool it." Santana stopped her with a well-placed foot to the chest, her current position advantageous. "I'm obviously joking. He's my friend. Friends make jokes."

"You don't need to be making jokes about our private time."

"' _Private time'? Please tell me that's not how she actually talks in bed."_

Santana laughed, grateful Shelby couldn't hear Puck's side of the conversation. She knew it was driving her crazy though. "You have no idea."

" _Hot. Do you want me to drop off the kiddo? I called late on purpose."_

"Yeah, we wouldn't have heard the phone if you were on time, so thanks." She grinned at Shelby, whose face kept shifting through different shades of pink.

" _Spank bank, for real."_

"Ew!"

" _Just being real. So what am I doing? Now? Later? I can keep her for the night. I wouldn't mind."_

"Hang on." Santana took the phone from her ear, still smiling at her grumpy girlfriend. "He wants to know if we want more time to fuck."

Shelby's eyes got so big Santana thought they might pop right out. Santana saw the pillow coming and she put her forearm up to block it before it caught her in the face. She started laughing and held the phone up in the air, baiting Shelby to grab for it, only to be reeled in by Santana's legs to fall haphazardly on top of her.

"Give me that," Shelby said, unfazed.

Santana held it out of reach and locked her ankles against Shelby's lower back. "It's muted! I muted it."

"You better not be lying."

"Look." Santana tilted the screen down so Shelby could see the mute button illuminated.

"Thank God," Shelby breathed, her forehead falling to Santana's chest.

"He did ask what we wanted him to do, though. He offered to keep her for awhile longer, or for the night."

"No. No more sex. You were mean to me." Shelby's voice was muffled, making her sound all the more pitiful.

"It's not healthy to withhold sex as punishment in a relationship."

"What about withholding it because you're a big fat meanie?"

Santana laughed so hard her eyes teared up.

Shelby picked up her head, and though she was still blushing, she was smiling. "If he has to wake her up in an hour to bring her home, we'll never get her back down."

"And you miss her?"

"Are you mad?"

"Mad that you miss your daughter?" Santana said, incredulous. "Of course not. Just tell me what you want him to do."

"I think I'd like her to sleep here tonight."

"Okay." Santana brought the phone back down, tapping the button to unmute it. She knew Shelby was close enough to hear the other end of the line, now. She hoped he wouldn't be too crude, for Shelby's sake. "Hey, sorry."

" _It's cool. What's the plan?"_

"You can come drop her off." Santana was pretending not to notice the lips that were starting to travel down her chest. "We'll figure out a sleepover for her soon, though."

" _Okay. I'll head over."_

"Drive slowly," Shelby said, loud enough for him to hear, before pushing herself backwards down Santana's body. The fact that Shelby had been bold enough to say that to him made Santana's heart race. Even the most vague of hints to another person was probably Shelby's equivalent of a threesome on her scale of salaciousness.

" _Oh, damn! Is she – are you – don't hang up! Just let me – how do you record on this damn phone –"_

Santana disconnected the call and dropped her phone to reach down and tangle her fingers into Shelby's hair. She really, really hoped Puck would drive slowly.

* * *

Puck did take his time, and his knowing fist bump with Santana upon his return made Shelby take her daughter and her leave quickly, disappearing into Beth's room behind a closed door.

"Sup?" Puck said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sup?" Santana questioned, pouring herself a glass of water in front of the fridge.

"Yeah." Puck was grinning. "I want the deets."

"She doesn't really like me talking about it." She leaned back against the counter, taking a long drink. "But it was amazing."

"Hot. What do you two do?"

Santana tilted her head. "You're not seriously asking me how two women have sex. I've seen your porn collection. Actually, we even watched one together. So don't play the dumb card."

"Good times."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Puck clutched at his heart. "Baby, don't hurt me."

Santana rolled her eyes and tossed her glass of water at him Slushie-style, though it was empty and she knew it.

Puck laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll come over for a beer and tell me how you two get freaky."

"You wish."

"I do wish. So, what happened? She get that part or what?"

"Not yet. She's pretty confident though."

Puck shifted in his chair. "What happens if she gets it?"

Santana didn't want to have this conversation. Not right now, not so soon, and definitely not without Shelby. "We haven't talked about it yet."

"She'd move to New York, though."

"Well, yeah, she would have to."

"But –"

"Puck, stop," Santana said, already feeling bad for him. "We'll have to cross that bridge if we get to it. And we'll all talk about it together. Quinn, too."

Puck huffed, his face conflicted at he stood. "I'm gonna go."

Santana wanted to tell him to stop, to not be mad or jump to conclusions, but she knew that Shelby being cast and relocating to New York – with Beth – was a very real possibility. Shelby of course had every legal right to take Beth wherever she saw fit, but Puck was part of Beth's life and she part of his. Santana would be devastated if she was in his place.

"I'm sorry, Puck." She followed him, trailing a few steps behind.

He stopped at the door, shrugging one shoulder. "I know. Hit me up later. Let's figure out that overnight thing."

"Okay."

"And I still wanna get that beer."

Santana smiled, grateful he wasn't angry. "We will soon. I'll call you."

"Cool."

"Hey, Puckerman," Santana said, stopping him at the doorway. He turned. "Thank you."

He winked at her and pulled the door closed, leaving Santana alone in the kitchen. She sighed, not pleased with being reminded of the probable drama on the horizon. Santana locked the door and wandered through the apartment back to Beth's room, not surprised to find Shelby in the rocking chair, Beth nearly asleep on her shoulder. She was old enough to be put to bed without the coddling, but sometimes they spoiled her (or themselves).

Shelby smiled at her and Santana returned it. She crossed the room, bending down to kiss the top of Beth's head, and then Shelby's. "I'm going to put a movie on in the bedroom," she said quietly.

"I'll be in in a minute."

Santana washed up for bed quickly and found a movie they would both enjoy on one of the premium channels. She remade the bed and wiggled out of the gym shorts she had pulled on earlier in a rush to answer the door before climbing into bed, propped up against the headboard.

Shelby came in a few minutes later, closing and locking the door behind her. They rarely slept with the door closed, unless one of them had ulterior motives, and she cocked an eyebrow at Shelby as she walked passed to their bathroom. Shelby returned a few minutes later and slipped under the covers, sitting up next to Santana, not acknowledging her suggestive action.

"Sooo…" Santana prompted, nodding at the door.

"We should start getting in the habit. She won't be in a crib forever."

Santana laughed and leaned over, pulling Shelby into a playful kiss. After a few seconds, she snuggled into her, linking their arms and holding her hand.

"I'm glad you're home," Santana said, tilting her head to rest it on Shelby's shoulder.

Shelby let her head rest against Santana's. "Me, too."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later while Santana was dialing her phone to order Chinese for dinner, a text from Shelby interrupted.

" _They called."_

Santana's heart skipped a beat.  _"And?"_

" _Don't want to talk about it over text."_

She groaned.  _"Then why textme?"_

" _Will be a lil late. xo"_

Santana rapped her fingernails on her knee. She assumed the news was positive, as a rejection would likely have involved a phone call and a lot of yelling and/or crying. She was excited, but a tad nervous just in case rejection had sent Shelby off the deep end and she was going to be late due to an unscheduled stop at a barbershop to shave her head.

Her nerves were assuaged when she heard keys unlocking the front door followed by Shelby bursting in, wearing one of her big, dazzling smiles.

"Callback?" Santana guessed.

"I got a callback, baby!"

Santana whooped and leapt from the couch, skittering around it to throw her arms around Shelby's neck and hug her tightly. "What did they say? When is it? And why are you late?"

Shelby laughed and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips. "One thing at a time."

"Then start with what they said. They must have loved you."

"He said they appreciated my obvious dedication and preparation and praised my vocal technique. Here." Shelby held out a tall, narrow paper bag. "Why I'm late."

Santana took the bag, having a good idea what the contents were. It was just a matter of whether it was wine or champagne. She guessed champagne.

"Pop that open. I want to drink while I still can." Shelby dropped her coat and purse on the floor in a moment of carelessness. "Where's our Booboo?"

"With Puck. He asked to pick her up from school, so I let him. Turns out, it was damn good timing," she added with a grin. She worked on opening the champagne, holding a towel over the cork to avoid it flying and breaking something or the bottle overflowing. It made a satisfying  _POP!_  when she finally worked it free, and Shelby handed her the two glasses she had pulled from a cabinet.

"Presumptuous," Shelby replied, leaning against the counter.

Santana winked. "So I guess the answer to my other question is that you're going back pretty soon, if you're having a last hurrah." She poured while Shelby held the glasses.

"This coming Monday."

"Are we doing  _everything_  tonight while we still can?" Santana asked teasingly as she set aside the bottle.

"We'll see where the night leads." The corner of Shelby's eye twitched.

Santana smiled and raised her glass in a toast. "To Broadway."

"Here's hoping."

* * *

Shelby's absence was less of an event the second time. It wasn't the weekend, so Beth went to day care and Santana went to work, where she was kept plenty busy all day. Her cell phone remained relatively quiet, Shelby sending periodic texts.

 _"Rachel says hi!"_ It came with a photo of Shelby and Rachel holding red Starbucks cups, bundled in winter coats and hats and scarves on a nondescript city street. Shelby hadn't mentioned planning to meet up with Rachel, but Santana was glad she had.  
 _"Hi back!"_

_"How's work going?"  
_ _"Pretty busy. Lots of new cases."_

_"On my way to callbacks."  
_ _"You'll kill it. Love you."  
_ _"Love you too. Call you tonight."_

After work, Santana picked up Beth from school and made an early dinner. They were settled into Shelby's and her bed watching  _Lady & The Tramp _when her phone rang. She answered it without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hi, babe."

" _Hi, sweetheart. I didn't wake you, did I?"_

"Nope, we're up."

" _It's past her bedtime, Santana."_

Santana glanced at the clock and then at Beth's heavy eyelids, not having realized how late it was. "Lost track of time. She'll be out soon; I can see her fighting it. How'd it go?"

" _It went well, I think, though I didn't feel as prepared this time. Hopefully it didn't show."_

"I'm sure you were great. Don't worry."

" _Thank you."_

"How long we gotta be in suspense this time?"

" _Not very. I'll probably hear back sooner than the first time, since there were fewer actors."_

"And then we get to go through this eleven more times?"

Shelby laughed.  _"I really hope not. They didn't give me any info, just that I would be hearing from them."_

"Not knowing kills me. I don't know how you handle it."

" _It kills me, too. I just don't admit it. Until now, anyway."_

"Then come home so we can keep each other distracted from thinking about it."

" _Soon, baby. I'll be home by six."_

Santana sighed. The day had been easy because she had been preoccupied, but Shelby's absence was quite noticeable now that the day was over and she was in bed. She changed the topic. "So you met up with Rachel?"

" _Oh! Yeah. I felt bad, not having thought to do so last time. I called her when I landed. She was so excited, asking all about the audition process."_

Santana chuckled. "She talk your ear off about it?"

" _Not really – the opposite, I suppose. I did most of the talking, since she wanted to know what it was like."_

"I'm glad you got to see her."

" _Me, too."_

Santana paused. She didn't know if she should bring up the elephant that had been looming in the room since the first audition. She treaded lightly. "If – when – you get another callback, maybe we can come with you. Maybe…check out some neighborhoods together."

Shelby was quiet long enough to let anxiety start creeping into Santana's psyche.  _"We need to talk about that."_

Santana deflated. "Oh." Nothing about that sounded good. 'We need to talk.'

" _Oh, no honey, I didn't mean it like that! You don't need to be nervous to ask about how this show could affect us. We do need to talk about it. We should have already, and that's my fault. I promise we will when I'm home."_

"Okay."

" _I didn't realize it had been bothering you. I've been so caught up in my own head with all this. I'm sorry, Santana."_

Santana didn't particularly appreciate that Shelby had seemingly forgotten that her pursuit of a role on Broadway would impact Santana. Aside from the night Shelby told her about the first audition and asking about her old New York dreams, she hadn't said anything about Santana going with her to New York should the time come. At least the issue would be resolved soon – hopefully for the best.

"It's whatevs. Beth's asleep, so I need to take her to her room. Call me tomorrow from the airport? I'll be at work, but I'll answer if I can."

" _Okay. Kiss her for me."_

"I will."

" _I love you, Santana. I'm really sorry."_

Santana felt a little bad for having made Shelby feel guilty, but there was something delicious about making the woman who radiated confidence and control look for forgiveness.

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

" _Night, honey."_

* * *

Santana missed Shelby's call that morning. She was filling in for a paralegal that had called in sick, and was away from her desk most of the day pulling files and compiling mailings, letting the office intern handle her reception duties. When she noticed the missed call, she listened to the sweet voicemail Shelby had left and sent her a quick text in reply, letting her know she looked forward to her return.

The twinge of contempt she had felt last night when Shelby admitted to not having properly considered Santana's involvement in her Broadway endeavor had faded, and she was excited for her return. It had only been one day, and it had passed quickly, but she missed Shelby all the same.

Shelby made it home shortly after 5:30, rolling suitcase in one hand, a bouquet of a dozen red roses in the other.

"What are these?" Santana asked, surprised when Shelby held them out to her.

"Apology flowers. I spent the entirety of my travel day feeling like an idiot for being so self-centered about all this. You've been telling me again and again how this is negatively impacting you, and I haven't really listened."

Santana gave half a smile. "Snixx hasn't even come out to play and you're already pacifying me with gifts."

"I'd rather skip Snixx and move on to the pacifying." Shelby leaned in, placing a tentative kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana kept her eyes open. She liked this timid side of Shelby, and she liked being perceived as a tad intimidating. She could intimidate anyone at McKinley, but Shelby was so self-confident, she was immune to it. Or, nearly immune to it, it would seem.

"Will you forgive me?"

Santana inhaled, relishing the scent emanating from her roses. "That depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not there's anything new and lacy in that suitcase for you to wear tonight."

"Then I guess I'm screwed, because the only new and lacy things in this suitcase are for  _you_  to wear."

It took every ounce of Santana's willpower to not throw her flowers on the floor and Shelby on the table. Instead, she went to the kitchen to find a vase for her flowers. "Yeah, you'll get screwed alright," she said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said Beth's playing in her room. Leave your suitcase. I'll take care of it." She knew by the look on her face that Shelby recognized her veiled courtesy as an excuse to dig through its contents to find whatever it was she had brought home, but Shelby only nodded.

"Thank you." Shelby paused in the living room, turning back. "Do you want to talk about New York in a bit?"

"Yes, please," Santana replied as she set the glass vase of roses in the center of the kitchen table.

She wondered if she was being too forgiving or too harsh. Santana didn't like that they hadn't discussed their potential new future, but she hadn't felt terribly upset by it. Yes, she felt a bit slighted by Shelby's self-centered focus, but she also wasn't surprised by it. Shelby's well-measured confidence was one of the first things that drew Santana to her, and she struggled to fault her for focusing on her goal.

Realizing she was just standing in the kitchen lost in thought, Santana took Shelby's small suitcase to their room, hefting it onto the bed to unzip it. She tossed the clothes aside, finding a white shopping bag with  _La Perla_ embossed on it in silver folded flat at the bottom of the luggage. She gasped, knowing how expensive their lingerie was. She was almost afraid to look inside.

Almost.

She tipped the bag, letting the light, flimsy material slide out. She had expected black, and was surprised that the lacy undergarments Shelby had brought home for her were red. She picked up the bra, nodding her approval at its style. The matching panties rivaled those Shelby had brought home for herself on her last trip in their sexiness. She picked up the bag, properly opening it to return the items to it and noticed one more thing in the bag, wrapped in white tissue. She pulled it out and unfolded the tissue, blowing out a low whistle at the garter belt and packet of black stockings. Shelby wasn't messing around. Or maybe she really did feel guilty about omitting Santana from an important part of her life. Either way, Santana approved of the selections.

She dropped her new things back into the bag and finished unpacking Shelby's suitcase, setting it inside the closet. She went to find her girlfriend, who was sitting on the floor of Beth's room, rolling a ball back and forth with the toddler.

"Very nice," Santana said, letting the shopping bag dangle off her index finger, swinging a bit.

Shelby glanced up, eyes moving from Santana's face to the bag and back. A smile played at the corners of her mouth. "I thought so."

"Maybe you want Snixx to come out to play after all?" Santana teased, quirking an eyebrow.

Shelby blushed and cleared her throat, not giving a definitive answer.

Santana chuckled. "Did you have dinner? There's some leftover chicken in the fridge."

"No, I didn't. That sounds good."

* * *

Santana sat at the kitchen table with Shelby while she ate. She was surprised when Shelby brought up the topic so quickly.

"If I get this role, Beth and I are going to have to move to New York. You're part of our life and I want you to continue being part of it."

"So do I."

"Do you want to live in New York?"

"My home is wherever you are." Santana mentally gagged. What a corny thing to say.

Shelby set down her fork and put her hand over Santana's. "You're so sweet. I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy."

"I just feel like I'm dragging you away from – "

"Stop," Santana said firmly. "I'm going to break this down for you once. I'm in love with you. My life is your life, and I hope that you consider your life as mine. I don't care if we're in Lima, or New York, or London or Paris, as long as we're together. I think what we've built here together is pretty great, and I think we could build something even more amazing in the greatest city in the world.

"But I need you to understand something. My life is  _your_  life. You can't forget about me."

"I didn't for-"

"Yes, you did. You forgot that we're a family, that what you do and what you're pursuing affects me. You can't jet off to New York without even asking if I'm okay with staying here. You can't get so caught up in your routines that you fail to realize the impact it has on me. I love you, Shelby, I do. But I'm not your nanny, and that's what I've been reduced to when you're busy prepping and rehearsing and auditioning."

Santana didn't realize just how this had made her feel until she started talking about it. Hurt was apparent in Shelby's eyes, and it hurt her to even say those things, but it was the truth. She felt left behind.

"I don't care that I stay home, though. I love getting to spend more time with Beth. But to not even be invited…it's…insulting. You're going after your dream, and I want to be there with you, supporting you, experiencing it with you, but you don't want me there."

"I do, I – "

"If you did, you would have asked me. I'm not mad; I'm hurt. I know how you operate and I love how driven you are and I respect your artistic process and all of that. Even if you tell me you need to be able to focus and would rather I stay home – that would be better than for you to say nothing at all, to just… _assume_  I was fine with the scenario you created.

"We're partners, Shelby. I need you to treat me like one." She paused to take a breath, noticing Shelby on the verge of tears. She put her hand over the one that was covering the other. "That's all I want."

"That's all?" Shelby said, a laugh mixed with a sob.

"There's nothing left for me here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not accomplishing anything. There's no reason for me to stay if this amazing thing happens for you. If you're going to New York, there's nothing for me to even consider. I'm going with you. If you want me there."

Tears were trickling down Shelby's cheeks, and she heard her own voice waver. She hadn't meant to make them cry.

Shelby pulled her hand away to push the tears off her face. "I feel like a moron," she muttered.

"It's okay to cry," Santana offered, finally dabbing away a tear that had gathered at the corner of her eye.

"No." Shelby cleared her throat, trying again. "No. I feel like a moron because of what I've done. Or  _not_  done, is more accurate I guess. I'm not used to having someone else in my life. And that sounds terrible; you've been in my life for quite a while now. But for fifteen years, I was alone. I did what I wanted. I went where I wanted. I'm not making an excuse. It's just a fact. I know I'm self-centered and egotistical and get overzealous. I don't stop and think about how those things make you feel. It even took me awhile after I adopted Beth to adjust to being a parent, that it meant I couldn't always do whatever I wanted. Now there are two people to think about, when even one was difficult for me. And I took advantage of you so I could slip back into my old habits. That's not fair to you, it's not fair to Beth, and it's not fair to us.

"I didn't realize what I was doing. I didn't realize what it was doing to you, or to us. We  _are_  partners. I need to treat you like that. You say you're going with me to New York if I want you there. Of course I do. You're my family."

That made Santana's tears flow in earnest. She pushed them away in frustration. "Damn, now I'm crying."

"I thought crying was okay?" Shelby said, her tone lighter as she lifted her hand to brush a few tears off Santana's cheeks.

Santana shook her head and caught Shelby's hand, pulling it to her mouth to kiss it. "You want me to go with you?"

"I'm so sorry I made you think anything otherwise was even a possibility."

Santana closed her eyes. This entire situation got way more complex and emotional than she thought it would. Her feelings were overwhelming her – the contempt that had started creeping in, the passion she felt for another person, the readiness to follow her anywhere, the fear that she could be considered an unwelcome distraction, and the relief that came with Shelby's response.

When she opened her eyes, she found Shelby standing next to her. Santana turned and wrapped her arms around Shelby's waist, pressing her face to her abdomen. She felt hands in her hair and she hugged her tighter. A few moments passed and Santana's arms were gently pulled, urging her to let go to be pulled to her feet to be hugged properly.

"I love you, Santana."

Santana felt breath on her cheek and she turned, bringing their lips together in a brief but passionate kiss. "I love you, too."

Shelby rested her forehead against Santana's, letting their noses bump playfully. "Do you forgive me for being an egotistical jerk?"

"It still depends," Santana said thoughtfully.

"On?"

"On what part of New York City you want to live in."

Shelby laughed. "I plead the fifth until we visit it together."

"Soon."

"I definitely hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

The call came the very next day. The casting team wanted to see Shelby one last time. There was no indication if that meant she had made it to the final round of auditions, or if they wanted to be sure before cutting her.

"At least we'll know soon," Santana said after Shelby relayed what she had been told.

"That's true," Shelby said. She was fidgeting, clearly caught between excitement and nervousness. "It's on Friday. Do you want to come up with me this time?"

Santana smiled. Shelby had been walking on eggshells around her since their talk the previous night. Her hyper-awareness was sweet, but unnecessary. "I appreciate that. I don't want you to be distracted, though. This is obviously a bid deal if they know it will be the last time they bring you in."

Shelby bit her thumbnail as she thought. She was quiet for several moments. "I would like you to come with me. I'm going to need to focus that day, but once it's done, we could have a nice weekend in the city. Maybe…get a feel for the neighborhoods?"

Santana's smile turned into a grin. "I would love that."

"You said Noah was wanting to have Beth overnight, right?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it when he dropped her off."

"Do you want to ask him if he'd like to watch her for the weekend? Not that I want to leave our BooBoo here, but we'd cover a lot more ground, especially when it's so cold right now."

Santana's grin became a smirk. She knew exactly what that meant. Shelby had a valid point – it would be near impossible to spend much time outside with the toddler, given it was the middle of winter. If they were going to accomplish any neighborhood exploring, the fact of the matter was that it would be easier to do so without toting along Beth. And all of that translated into a weekend alone with Shelby in their favorite city.

"On it," she said, grabbing her phone off the coffee table in front of them.

"I'll go start looking at flights." Shelby leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek before disappearing into the bedroom where she kept her laptop.

"We're going to have to talk to them about this, you know," Santana called after her. Puck knew what was potentially coming, but Shelby really needed to talk to him about it. Quinn, too, though her living in Connecticut would make it difficult to have such a conversation when all she need do is hang up if she didn't like what she heard. The more she thought about it, the more it started irking her that she was the only one that had discussed this with Puck. That wasn't fair. Why was this on her, telling a guy that his daughter was probably about to be ripped out of his life again?

"I know. I don't want to cross that bridge until I know what is or isn't happening, though. I don't need Quinn pissed at me again over something that might not even happen."

"Right," Santana muttered, dropping their conversation as her call to Puck connected.

" _Sup, mi chica bonita?"_

Santana rolled her eyes. "Sup,  _cabrón_?"

" _I don't know what that means, but it sounds sexy when you say it, so I'll take it. What's up?"_

"You busy this weekend?"

" _Was gonna go out with my boys Saturday night. Why?"_

"Shelby has another callback in New York on Friday, and she wants me to go with her. Can you reschedule your boys' night to have a sleepover with your daughter?"

Puck was quiet for a moment.  _"This New York thing is getting pretty serious, isn't it,"_  he finally said, his tone significantly different.

"All we know is this is her last audition for it. She'll talk to you and Q if anything happens."

" _I don't like this."_

Santana really didn't want to be pulled into this conversation again. It was ultimately Shelby's to have. And why wasn't she having it? Damn it. "Look, all we can do is take this one step at a time. We're on, like, step three of ten, so let's do step three and worry about four and five later."

" _Whatever. When you leaving?"_

"Some time Friday morning. Don't know what time yet. We'll be back Sunday night."

" _Fine. Let me know when you're gonna drop her off."_

"Thanks, Puck. We – " But the line had gone dead. Santana sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds before venturing into the bedroom.

Shelby glanced up from her computer screen. "Everything okay?"

"I'm done having these conversations. I don't care if they're my friends – you adopted her from them. The next time someone has to tell one of them you might be leaving, it's going to be you." Santana fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to count the speckles in the texture to stay calm.

"Oh, honey, you should have said something. I would have called him."

"I did say something. You didn't want to have to talk about leaving unless you knew for sure."

Santana saw Shelby spin her chair to face her, though Santana didn't bother sitting up to actually talk face-to-face.

Shelby's voice was tense. "You seemed eager to call him."

"Because I was only thinking about getting my mack on in the city when I agreed to call. When I said you needed to talk to them would have been a good time for you to volunteer doing so."

"I don't know what's going to happen with this."

"Contrary to popular opinion, Puck's not an idiot. He knows what this could mean. He was asking about it last time he watched her, too."

"You should have said something."

Santana almost laughed. "I need to tell you that you need to at least  _consider_  the feelings of your child's biological parents? Who, by the way, you've let reattach to her after they gave her up, only to take her away again."

"I didn't force them to give her up!"

Santana sat up, quickly growing livid. "Why am I the only one acting like an adult about this?"

Shelby's eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not  _implying_  anything," Santana said, climbing back off the bed to stand. "I'm telling you to act like a parent and deal with your babymama-papa drama instead of ignoring it or letting it become my problem. Because I'm done letting it be my problem."

Santana walked out before Shelby could reply. She was seconds away from saying something she knew she would regret, and she did not want to get into a screaming match with Beth nearby. Instead, she grabbed her coat and keys and stuffed her feet into the Uggs by the door and left. She didn't know where she was going; she only knew she couldn't be in there right now or she would make an already bad situation worse.

She was going to walk, but when the bitter cold air hit her, she changed direction and got in her car and drove. She had no destination. She just needed to clear her head. Shelby may have apologized for taking advantage of Santana's willingness to support her, but she had done it again the very next day.

Santana argued with herself. She should have made Shelby call Puck. She shouldn't have to make Shelby talk to Quinn and Puck. She should have just ignored Puck's questions and let Shelby deal with it from the beginning. Shelby should have talked to them before she even auditioned. Beth was Shelby's, she was free to move where she liked and didn't need permission from anyone. Shelby wasn't doing it intentionally. Why was she even caring about Quinn's and Puck's feelings? Shouldn't she always be on Shelby's side? Didn't they just cry to each other about being partners? Partners. What a gross term. Hetero couples didn't call each other partners, did they?

Santana groaned, slamming her palm on her steering wheel hard enough to make her pause and hope that she hadn't set off the airbag. She pulled into a vacant lot and threw the car into park, deciding she'd rather not get into an accident during a fit of rage.

She let her head fall against the steering wheel, fists clenched as she counted backwards from ten, breathing slowly.

"Fuck," she muttered when her fists had finally relaxed and she sat back. She was still pissed, at herself and at Shelby, but she didn't feel like she was about to explode anymore. Her pocket vibrated, and she pulled out her phone, glaring at the notification that Shelby had texted her. She threw her phone into the passenger seat and stared out the windshield, the wipers groaning against the lessening show.

She counted back from ten again, in time with the wipers, and reached for her phone. She swiped it open to see what Shelby had to say.

" _Am I still booking two tickets?"_

Santana didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Of all the things she could have said, she just wanted to know how to finish booking her trip. The angel on Santana's shoulder told her she was just being realistic, that she needed to get the tickets booked before flights sold out, but the little devil kept whispering about how Shelby had completely missed the point.

She grumbled to herself, tapping her phone against the wheel until she swallowed an ounce of her anger to be able to reply with a short,  _"Yes."_

She waited a minute before adding,  _"I'm really pissed at you."_

" _I know."_

"I know?!" Santana crowed, almost throwing her phone at the windshield but thinking better of it. "You know I'm pissed? Way to go, Sherlock! What was your first hint?"

Instead of typing any of that, she dropped the phone back on the seat, ignoring it when it buzzed again a few seconds later. She counted back from twenty before pulling out of the parking lot to make her way back home slowly, taking as many detours as she could manage before parking in front of their condo.

She hoped she was calm enough to not blow up at Shelby the moment she walked through the door. She sat in the car a few minutes, until it grew uncomfortably cold. Giving in to curiosity as she walked to their building, she checked the ignored text message.

" _I love you."_

"Damn it." Santana shoved the phone into her pocket as she climbed the four flights of stairs. She felt the anger trying to melt away as she warmed up, though a healthy amount had settled low in her gut.

The apartment was nearly dark when she entered, just a lamp in the corner of the living room left on, presumably so she wouldn't trip over anything. It was quiet, too. She noted that Beth's door was closed, signaling that she had been put to bed for the night. Santana pulled off her boots and coat before crossing the room, turning off the lamp on her way to their bedroom. It was dark as well, just Shelby's small reading lamp burning on her nightstand. The bed was empty but turned down, and the bathroom door was shut, the exhaust fan whirring and shower running.

Santana undressed and climbed into bed, willing herself to sleep. She really wanted this to be over, but it wouldn't be over until Shelby figured out how to change what she didn't seem to understand she was – or wasn't – doing. If that wasn't going to happen tonight, she didn't have the energy to go through it all again.

She was almost asleep when she heard the bathroom door open, felt the familiar dip of Shelby getting into bed, and heard the lamp click off. She lay still, feigning sleep, but Shelby had been able to tell when Santana was or wasn't sleeping from the very first night they had spent together.

"I'm sorry, Santana," she said quietly.

Santana sniffed an acknowledgement. It was all she could give her tonight. She felt Shelby rustling behind her, then a hand resting lightly on her bare hip, pulling just slightly. It was how Shelby always got her attention to initiate lovemaking when they went to bed with the intent to actually sleep.

"I have a headache," Santana grumbled, rolling a little to try to get out of Shelby's reach.

Shelby got the hint and her hand disappeared. It allowed Santana's annoyance to dissipate further, until she finally fell asleep.

She awoke with a start hours later, though the room was still dark. Her arm was asleep, pinned under her pillow, and she tried to roll onto her back, but met resistance. She panicked for a second, only to realize at some point in the night she had ended up where she had so begrudgingly refused to be – facing Shelby, and wrapped in her arms.

Santana frowned, the dead weight of Shelby's unconscious arms keeping her from rolling away. As miffed as she still felt, she really didn't want to wake her, as she was sleeping so soundly. She hadn't even stirred when Santana jerked awake. With a sigh, she tucked her head back under Shelby's chin where she had spent most of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana's mind was still foggy with irritation when the alarm clock buzzed in the morning. She hadn't forgotten about their argument, one-sided though it may have been. She knew Shelby hadn't forgotten, either, by the way she was clearly trying to win forgiveness with the kisses she was placing along Santana's neck.

"You can't win me over with sex," Santana said, trying to resist the urge to tilt her head and encourage it. But God, it felt good. Shelby knew her weakness, and was trying to capitalize on it.

"Let me try," Shelby murmured.

Santana shivered, the kisses becoming wet. It took every ounce of willpower to not roll over and kiss her when a hand slid up her side and over her breast. Instead, she rolled away and got out of bed.

"Not going to work," she said as she pulled on a T-shirt and pair of shorts from the dresser. Her heart was still racing and she could see the blush in Shelby's cheeks, and she couldn't help a quick smile. "But I didn't mind you trying."

Shelby smiled back and crawled out of bed and right into the bathroom, returning a few moments later in her bathrobe. Santana was sitting on the edge of the bed checking email on her phone. She glanced up when Shelby paused in front of her.

"It doesn't sound like Beth is awake yet. I'm going to go start breakfast."

"I'm just going to have cereal. Don't worry about anything for me," Santana said. She could rebuff Shelby's niceties all weekend if she wanted to. Though, she didn't really want to. She just wanted her to squirm a little.

"Who said I was intending to make anything for you?" Shelby said as she walked out.

Santana smiled once Shelby was gone. She did love being teased, and despite holding onto her resentment, it was quickly becoming difficult to be  _angry_. She could hear Shelby trying to be quiet in the kitchen, dishes sliding and silverware rattling. She was anything but quiet, and Santana wasn't surprised when the beginnings of Beth whining to be taken out of her crib started filtering through the baby monitor. She stood up to get her, out of habit, and was surprised by Shelby beating her to the girl's room.

Shelby glanced up at Santana as she picked up her daughter, singing a quiet made-up song to her. Santana paused, taking note, and then continued to the kitchen for her cereal.

She rolled her eyes when she got there. A bowl, spoon, napkin, the box of her favorite cereal – Honey Nut Cheerios – and milk carton were laid out on the table waiting for her. "Whatever," she said, sitting down to eat.

Usually she would be the one taking care of Beth, making breakfast and packing lunches while Shelby got ready for work. So far, she hadn't needed to do any of it. She knew Shelby was making an effort to not make her feel like she was just Beth's nanny, and she appreciated the sentiment, but wondered how long it would last.

She also didn't like being excluded from things, and she genuinely liked taking care of Beth. Hearing the bathtub faucet running, she finished her cereal and ventured to the bathroom. Shelby was on her knees on the floor, Beth in the tub.

"You seem to have thought about what I said," Santana said, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"I did," Shelby said as she sat back to let Beth play with the toys in the water.

Santana looked at her expectantly.

"I'm working on it. I know I've been self-centered and inconsiderate with all this audition stuff. I'm going to work on it, but I need to ask you to be patient with me. It's hard to teach an old dog new tricks."

"Don't make excuses. Just please; remember to be conscientious of  _everyone_  in your life when you have stuff going on. If you do get cast, I don't want to…be left behind while you get caught up in being a big Broadway star."

"Oh, sweetheart," Shelby said, laying a hand on Santana's knee. It was still wet from Beth's bathwater. "I'm not going to leave you behind. If I did, how would my laundry ever get done?"

Santana gasped and reached down with her left hand, sending a decent wave of water over the side of the tub and right into Shelby's face. It was enough to make Beth squeal with laughter and start her attempts to splash her mother. It was all Santana could do to not burst out laughing as Shelby sat, stunned, water dripping off her chin.

"Okay, I deserved that," Shelby finally said, using the sleeves of her robe to dry her face. "You know I was joking, right?"

"I know," Santana said through a laugh, leaning down to kiss Shelby fully on the mouth. "Go pack her bag for the day. I'll finish her bath."

Shelby stole another kiss before replying, "You sure?"

"I don't mind helping. I just don't want to feel like you don't care that I am."

"That's never the case. But I won't make you feel like that again."

Santana moved to sit on her knees, bumping Shelby with her hip. "Go pack your lunches or you'll be late. Oh, hey Shel?"

Shelby paused in the doorway, turning around. "Hmm?"

"Maybe call Quinn when you have time today. If you're lucky, Puck hasn't told her yet."

"I was already planning to do it on my drive home tonight, believe it or not."

Santana smiled. "I believe you."

* * *

Santana started packing when she returned home from picking up Beth from daycare. She was so excited for New York that she could barely focus that day at work. She'd spent most of her time thinking about what she wanted to do and see and wear.

Usually when she and Shelby traveled together, if the trip was short enough, they'd share a suitcase. Not this time. Santana wanted to take far too many clothes to allow such a thing. She had her suitcase open on the bed, Beth sitting next to it and kept entertained by an episode of  _Sesame Street_  she found on the children's channel. She'd packed her jeans and dress pants and sweaters and an extra scarf/hat/gloves set to coordinate depending on which sweater she wore and her brown AND black boots. And the lingerie Shelby had brought home for her a few days earlier. She left Shelby's suitcase open next to hers.

She heard the front door open and close and the familiar jangle of Shelby's keys hitting the counter before, "Santana? BooBoo? I'm home!"

"In the bedroom," Santana called back.

"Hi," Shelby said when she came in, taking a seat on the bed next to Beth. She pulled the little girl into her lap and kissed the top of her head. "Packing?"

"What was your first hint?" Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

Shelby made a face back at her. "I talked to Quinn."

Santana sobered. "How'd it go?"

"Fine, actually," Shelby said with an air of relief. "She said she hopes it happens. She could just take the train down to the city."

"Huh."

"What's 'huh'?"

"Nothing. I just hadn't considered that – that we'd be moving closer to Quinn. For some reason I thought she would be the one to rain holy terror down upon this."

Shelby laughed at Santana's hyperbole. "Not at all. She said she's in New York regularly already. I guess she and Rachel have become pretty good friends."

Santana was folding a T-shirt and slowed, her brain clicking things together. Quinn giving Rachel that train ticket. All their bickering throughout high school. The "Bianca" Quinn said she was dating at Yale. Visiting New York frequently. Santana gasped.

"What?" Shelby asked, oblivious.

"Nothing. Nothing. I thought I was going to sneeze but it disappeared."

Santana tossed the shirt into her suitcase, trying to erase the realization from her face. Of course.  _Of course!_  As if their lives weren't complicated enough. Let's throw in dating the biological daughter of your biological daughter's adoptive mother into the mix. Thanks, Quinn and Rachel. Quinn probably would have told her, if her circumstance had been different, if she hadn't been living with Shelby. She understood why neither of them had said anything, though. And now that she knew, she would have great fun with the information.

"I'm going ask her if she can come down, if she doesn't have class. I need something to do while you're doing your thing. Maybe she and Rachel and I can get together. Do some real catching up."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! You should try to work it out."

"I'm sure I will," Santana said confidently. She moved her nearly packed suitcase to the floor so she could sit next to Shelby. Something about her little plot excited her, and if it weren't for Beth's presence, she would be on top of Shelby instead of next to her. Instead, she pulled her into a kiss that made Shelby whimper. "Finish packing. You want Chinese for dinner? I won't want to make a mess of the kitchen before we go."

It took Shelby a few seconds to respond, eyes a little glassy. "Yeah…yes…yeah that sounds good."

Santana left Shelby to pack, calling in their usual order for delivery. As soon as she hung up, she texted Quinn.

" _Hey Q. Shelby tell you we're going to NYC 2moro?"_

" _S! Hi! Yes she called a bit ago, told me she might be in a bway show. Exciting!"_

" _I have time to kill w/o her in the morn. You wanna come down and hang? Didnt get to see you much over xmas."_

" _Tomorrow?"_

" _Yeah. You have class?"_

" _Not on Fridays. I can get in at 10:30. That work?"_

" _Perf. Idk where we're staying yet. I'll text you when I do. Meet me there."_

" _Great! Can't wait!"_

" _btw, you care if I invite Berry to join us?"_

" _Why would I care?"_

Santana smiled.  _"Does she have class Friday morns?"_

" _No.  
_ _I mean I don't think so."_

" _Awesome! See ya soon!"_

She swapped message windows to immediately text Rachel.  _"Berry!"_

It took Rachel a few minutes to reply,  _"Hello!"_  Santana would bet money on it that Quinn had just called her to warn her.

" _I'm gonna be in NY tomorrow. Take me somewhere awesome."_

" _You could at least ask me politely, but it would be nice to see you. Did Shelby get another callback?"_

" _Of course she did. Entertain me for the morning while she's doing that. Come get me at 10:30."_

" _Where?"_

" _Idk. Gotta find out. Will text you later. Ps Q's coming too. Yay!"_

Santana was genuinely excited to spend time with Quinn and Rachel, but knowing she would spend much of the day tormenting them made it all the more delicious.

* * *

"What time does our flight leave?" Santana asked over dinner.

"7:15."

"Oh my God, that's brutal. We should have driven to Dayton tonight."

"I know," Shelby said as she coaxed Beth into eating one of her string beans. "I didn't really think about it until you'd already talked to Noah about watching her beginning tomorrow."

Santana groaned. They would have to be on the road no later than 4:00am. She left the table to get her phone, texting Puck that they would be dropping Beth off in the middle of the night.

"Come sit down. You can tweet your exasperation later."

"I'm telling Puck when we'll be by in the morning. And I need to tell Q and Rachel where we're staying, too. What's the hotel?"

* * *

Santana wanted to cry when the alarm went off at 3:00am. There was a shred of solace in that she did not have to get up quite yet, as she would wait until they were at the hotel before taking her morning shower.

"You need to get up, Santana."

Santana jerked awake, apparently having fallen back asleep. She let Shelby pull her out of bed to stumble into the bathroom and make herself semi-presentable for air travel, but she dressed for absolute comfort and warmth - sweatpants, a McKinley T-shirt, and a hoodie. When she returned, their suitcases were zipped and waiting by the front door, and Shelby was in her coat and boots, rocking Beth in her arms.

"Would you mind taking our bags down and starting the car? I'm trying to keep her down," Shelby said quietly.

Santana yawned and nodded, shrugging into her coat and grabbing their luggage. They were heavy, but not unmanageable since they were both carry-ons. She stacked them on the back seat next to Beth's car seat and started Shelby's SUV. It wasn't bitter cold, being parked in the garage, but it was cold enough to make Santana quick about getting back inside.

She finished packing her last-minute things while the car warmed up – her phone and charger, a book if she somehow didn't manage to sleep on the plane, and her headphones. Accepting that the sense of forgetting something wouldn't be going away, she turned off the bedroom light.

"Ready?" she asked softly.

Shelby nodded pointing at one of Beth's blankets that was draped over the back of the couch. Santana handed it to her, helping tuck it around the little girl without disturbing her. The car would be warm enough by now, but she'd have to make it from the car to Puck's door.

Santana drove them to Puck's house, Beth whining as she tried to sleep in Shelby's arms. She half-expected him to be asleep when they arrived, but the porch light was on, and she could make out the flicker of a television through the curtains. He came sprinting out of the house just as she put the SUV into park, wearing flannel pants, biker boots, and a coat, but no shirt. He opened the passenger door, helping Shelby out of the tall vehicle.

"Door's open, go ahead," he said to Shelby, who walked quickly toward the house.

"Her bag is on the floor in the back," Santana said.

"Promise you'll let me know what happens?"

"She'll call you as soon as she hears. I promise."

"Thanks. I'm freezing my nips off, so I'm gonna jet. You gals have fun."

"Thank you. See you Sunday."

Puck grabbed Beth's little pink suitcase out of the back and ran back to the house, slowing at the door to enter quietly.

Shelby returned a few minutes later. "Want me to drive?" she asked before buckling her seat belt.

"No, I'd rather, if you don't mind. I don't want to fall asleep again until we're on the plane."

"Fine with me. Coffee?"

"There's no way we're getting on the highway without it. I'm going to order it in an IV," Santana added as she drove them toward the Lima Bean.

* * *

Their drive was uneventful, and they made it through airport security and to their gate in plenty of time. Shelby gave Santana the window seat so she could sleep, which she tried unsuccessfully to accomplish for the first hour of the flight. She was too distracted with thoughts of exploring New York and harassing Rachel and Quinn and the things she was going to do to Shelby that night.

Those things were beginning to dominate her thoughts, and it was turning her on. She cracked her eyes open and glanced sideways at Shelby, who was focused on the few pages of script in her hands that she would be reading at her callback. She was the only person in the cabin with her reading light on. Santana shifted in her seat.

"You okay?" Shelby asked.

"Cold," Santana said with a fake shiver. "They have blankets, don't they?"

"I'll find you one," Shelby said, patting Santana's arm as she unbuckled her seatbelt to step into the aisle. She had to check three overhead compartments, but Shelby eventually found a blanket.

"Mm, thank you," Santana said sleepily, letting Shelby drape it over her. She had put their armrest up while Shelby was out of her seat, and she resituated herself to use Shelby's shoulder as a pillow.

"Comfy?"

"Very." Santana's pulse was already racing. The very thought of what she was trying to do was exciting her, and she struggled to keep her breaths even. She wiggled in her seat again, this time spreading the blanket over Shelby's lap as well.

"Oh, thank you."

"Want you to be warm, too." She let her hand settle on Shelby's knee under the blanket.

Shelby didn't seem to deduce her intentions. If she did, she didn't let on.

Santana let her hand wander along Shelby's thigh, getting startled when they suddenly closed, trapping her.

"What are you doing?" Shelby said under her breath.

"Keeping you warm."

Shelby seemed to hesitate. Santana could almost hear her internal battle. She eventually relaxed, shifting a little in her seat. "I don't know why I'm letting you do this."

Santana forgot to breathe. She had expected her suggestion to be rebuffed. Instead, she had slipped her own hand under the blanket to unbutton her slacks. She had dressed for the audition.

Santana couldn't believe she was letting her do it either. She didn't fully believe it until Shelby turned off her reading light and tilted her seat back a few clicks, appearing to be settling in for sleep. Santana moved slowly, though she was quite confident the dark cabin and blanket would give her all the cover she needed.

Taking a shaky breath, she eased her hand into Shelby's loosened pants, grazing her through satin.

She heard Shelby exhale and felt her shift in her seat again, knee bumping Santana's. She backtracked and slipped her fingertips under Shelby's panties, not hesitating to move her hand back down, feeling Shelby's arousal. She opened her eyes, looking up at Shelby, her cheeks flushed, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She was gorgeous.

Santana was slow. This wasn't a race to the finish. There may not even be a finish. She just wanted Shelby to feel amazing, and from what she could tell, she loved it. Santana pushed her hand lower, easing a finger inside. She heard Shelby start to moan, catching it in her throat. She pressed inward, the palm of her hand fitting against her body perfectly. She held still and watched Shelby's face, eyes darting beneath her eyelids, tongue wetting her lips. She felt her hips trying to move, and Santana gave her a slight reprieve, starting an extremely slow rhythm.

Fifteen minutes passed and Shelby was panting. It was going to be noticeable soon if she didn't calm down, and Santana slowed. "Shhh," she said, a breath in Shelby's ear. "Should I stop?"

"No," Shelby breathed.

"You're too loud."

"Don't stop," Shelby said before biting her lip and turning in her seat just slightly, toward Santana.

Santana figured out her intention and sat up to let her cuddle into her side just as Santana had been doing, head on her shoulder. Shelby's breath was hot against her neck. She dared to move a little faster and she felt Shelby's mouth latch onto her neck. It made Santana want to moan, but at least it would help keep Shelby quiet. She could feel her trembling inside and used more pressure, and then Shelby froze. Santana could feel it, and she knew she was going to have a hickey.

"Oh my God," Shelby finally whispered.

"I know," Santana replied, slowly reclaiming her hand as she turned to kiss Shelby. She let her recover for a few minutes before becoming aware of just how much time had passed since she started their shenanigans. "We're probably going to be landing soon. Act natural."

Santana pulled her hand back completely, stretching her arms over her head before unbuckling her seat belt and sliding past Shelby to make her way to the lavatory at the back of the plane. She ended up throwing away the panties she'd been wearing – it was a better alternative than trying to get them through the plane and back into her bag in the overhead bin – and she could already see the bruise starting to form on her neck. Shelby was waiting when she exited the tiny bathroom, face still flushed and hair a little disheveled, though to anyone else, she looked like she just woke up.

Santana was situated in her seat with a copy of SkyMall Magazine when she returned, looking like her usual well-put-together self.

Shelby leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I can't believe we did that," she said very quietly.

Santana smirked, pride having settled in as she waited for Shelby to compose herself. "You owe me."

"Trust me. I know. Tonight."

Santana tried to not let herself get turned on again thinking about it. Instead, she held Shelby's hand and tilted the magazine so they both could see it. "Do you think we need this microwave s'mores maker?"


	7. Chapter 7

Shelby was out the door as soon as they set their luggage down in the hotel room. Her audition was scheduled for noon and it was barely 10:00, but she wanted plenty of time to warm up after being out in the cold air. Santana almost made the mistake of lying down, but managed to get herself into the shower instead. It helped wake her up, though she would be ready for a nap soon.

She was blow-drying her hair when her phone chimed. Rachel was waiting in the lobby. She replied letting her know she would be down soon. Quinn texted a second later, saying she was around the corner – Santana surmised they had actually arrived together but had staggered their announcements to appear as though they hadn't. Santana took her time getting dressed. She wanted Rachel and Quinn to be getting comfortable together, to make it all the more awkward when she arrived. Plus, she couldn't decide if she wanted to wear the black or burgundy sweater. She ended up in the burgundy with her brown boots.

After bundling up in her nice wool pea coat, scarf, and hat, she ventured down to the lobby, eager to run around the city. She had only been once, with New Directions a few years earlier. They had seen many of the major landmarks, but preparing for competition had cramped their style.

As she expected, Rachel and Quinn were standing together in a corner, a little too close for casual conversation. She waited by the elevator a few seconds, knowing they hadn't noticed her yet. When Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand at a particularly animated moment of conversation, she chose to make her presence known.

"Ladies, good morning!" she said, wearing a genuine smile.

The two girls jumped backwards as though they'd been scalded. Santana ignored it and opened her arms to catch Rachel, who was moving in quickly for a hug. "Santana! I can't believe you're here!"

Santana laughed and spun her around before setting her feet back on the ground. "Seeing is believing. Hey, Q."

Quinn's embrace was far less animated, but they had always had a guarded friendship, even when they were on the cheer team together. "Hi."

Rachel was clearly bursting with excitement, so Santana turned back to her. "You better be taking me somewhere awesome."

Rachel jumped up and down and clapped, grabbing Santana's hand to pull her toward the door. "Yes! Come on! Wait, do you have gloves? Never mind, I brought an extra pair just in case."

Santana laughed, letting Rachel drag her. "Come on, Quinn!"

Rachel led them down into a subway station where she bought Santana a pass and took them to a platform. Santana was surprised – she figured Rachel would be opposed to subway travel; they weren't exactly the most sterile, all those people coming and going and touching and coughing on everything. Santana wished she hadn't thought about it, and was glad she had hand sanitizer in her purse. It was a byproduct of her parenting, but it would be quite useful in the city.

"Where are you taking us?" Quinn asked, placing herself so Santana was a buffer between her and Rachel.

"Central Park."

"Ugh, that's not awesome," Santana said, disappointed. "We went there last time."

"Just be patient."

"She's found some interesting places around the city. Have a little faith."

"And how would you know?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Because she's told me about them."

"Never shown you? Shelby said you've been visiting a lot."

Quinn looked away. "Once or twice."

"Train's coming," Rachel announced, standing near the edge of the platform to peer down the tunnel.

"After you," Santana said, stepping aside to let Quinn follow Rachel onto the subway.

The train wasn't packed, but there wasn't space for the three girls to sit together. Santana grabbed the overhead bar, encouraging the other two to take the available seats. They seemed hesitant, but sat down together – closer to one another than was really necessary.

Between the noise of the train and the tinny hip hop blaring from someone's cheap headphones, she couldn't hear what Rachel and Quinn were discussing. They seemed to be trying to keep the conversation private anyway.

"Ours is the next stop, " Rachel said, loud enough for Santana to hear.

"Got it." Santana held on, almost losing her balance when the train lurched back into motion. She really wanted to know what Rachel had planned. She also really wanted to mess with Rachel and Quinn and their now-SO-obvious-to-her relationship. And she wondered how Shelby was doing – it was nearly time for her final audition. She wished she could send a 'Good luck!' text, but knew that was a huge no-no in the theatre world. Instead, she sent some positive mental vibes.

The train lurched to a stop and the girls stepped off, letting Rachel point them toward the exit stairs to lead them up and out and right into Central Park, all bare trees and snow.

"This is it – come on you guys!" Rachel said excitedly.

"I don't get it," Santana said, confused. It was just a park.

"Here, Santana. Put these on," Rachel said handing Santana a thick pair of gloves before stooping down to retie her boot. "Yours aren't waterproof."

As soon as she'd spoken, half a dozen people ran out from behind a wall she hadn't even noticed, charging toward someone, only to pummel them with snowballs. Now Santana saw it. She hadn't noticed the wall because it was white and blended in. There were several of them, various heights and lengths, some with windows cut out of them, spread out across what was clearly a playing field. People were running and dodging and rolling and screaming.

"Snowball fight?" Santana realized.

"Snowball fight!" Rachel sang, pelting first Quinn and then Santana squarely in the chests with snow. She took off running before Santana could react.

Santana and Quinn stared at each other, both surprised. "You got my flank?" Quinn finally said.

"Like old times. Move out." Santana was elated. Rachel had actually come through. There weren't many things Santana would like to be doing outside in the snow, but coordinated battle was always a winning choice.

The two moved quickly, having watched Rachel take cover behind a nearby wall. Quinn led, Santana always checking that the coast was clear. They paused behind the second wall to scrunch together a couple snowballs.

"Rachel seems pretty cool now that we're out of high school," Santana said as she assembled a small pyramid of weaponry.

"She was pretty cool in high school, too," Quinn said casually. "We just didn't treat her like she was."

Santana thought about that. Whether or not Quinn was defending her for personal reasons was irrelevant – the student body, led by Quinn and Santana, had declared Rachel unwanted and loathsome their Freshmen year. She felt bad. She was a bully who knew better but had bullied anyway. She and Rachel had begun to be friendly their Senior year, but even then, she let her pride and concern about her image get in the way of really befriending her– even when the girl wanted so badly to be friends.

Suddenly, tormenting them didn't seem so much fun anymore. She wouldn't want someone making her and Shelby uncomfortable; why should she inflict that onto others – especially her friends?

"We should have," Santana finally said, not forgetting her role of lookout as she peered around the edge of the wall from a crouch. "That doesn't mean we can't kick her ass at this though, right?"

"Please, her ass is grass." Quinn grabbed a few snowballs, lining them up along her arm against her chest. "Clear?"

Santana armed herself as well, this time stealing a quick look over the top. Rachel was out of sight, and thus still hiding behind the wall a few yards away. "Move out."

Quinn eased around the right side, Santana from the left, following a few steps behind her, keeping her eyes focused on the wall hiding their target.

Suddenly, something slammed into Santana's arm. She whirled toward the source just in time to catch Rachel ducking back down behind a completely different wall.

"Three o'clock!" Santana yelled.

Quinn spun and they both ran straight at the wall, snowballs at the ready. Rachel popped up firing, missing her first two throws but catching Quinn's shoulder and Santana's stomach before the two girls fired back. Their aim was off thanks to their running, but Quinn managed to send one right into Rachel's chin, exploding snow up her face before she could take cover once again. It was enough to make the girl shriek, and Santana and Quinn slid to a stop inches from the wall, hands reloaded and cocked.

"Time out! Time out!" Rachel screamed, hands protecting her face as she cowered on her knees. "I'm getting new headshots taken tomorrow, please don't hit my face!"

"Some things never change," Santana laughed. "But we will accept your plea and not aim at your face."

"Thank you," Rachel said, breathing a sigh of relief as she used her scarf to dry her face.

"Time in!" Quinn yelled upon Santana's nod, and they both pitched their snowballs straight down onto Rachel's head and back.

"God damn it, Quinn!" Rachel shrieked.

Santana's eyes went wide and she looked at Quinn, stunned both that Rachel would say that, and that she would say that to Quinn. She was too stunned by Rachel's cursing that she didn't notice Rachel leaping to her feet, hands flinging snowball after snowball at them from what was apparently a very hefty stockpile. One caught Santana in the ear and it was her turn to curse.

"Retreat, Fabray, retreat!" They took off further down the field, snowballs continuing to burst against their backs. Rachel was pursuing them, and Santana dove – literally dove – behind the first shelter she could find. She saw Quinn do the same a few feet away, disappearing from sight.

Unsurprisingly, Rachel decided to pursue Quinn once they had split up, and Santana took a minute to catch her breath. She was grateful for the gloves Rachel had brought for her, because her jeans were already wet from kneeling and sitting in the snow. Her hands would be numb like her ass was becoming if not for them.

Deciding sitting in the snow was not going to make that situation any better, she tugged her hat down and grabbed a couple snowballs that had been left there by the last person to take cover and decided to rescue Quinn. She crept forward in a crouch, unsure if Quinn's allegiance had been compromised. She wasn't shrieking and Rachel wasn't laughing triumphantly any longer. It was very likely Santana was now the one outnumbered.

She moved from wall to tree to wall until she had finally made it to Quinn's. She waited, not hearing anything. Sure she had gotten the jump on them, she leapt up, ready to pummel them, only to find them making out, not plotting an ambush.

"Ugh, get a room!" Santana yelled, dumping all five snowballs on them at once. She was so proud of herself for being right that she wanted to cheer.

The two girls flew apart like repelling magnets, both stuttering and stumbling over explanations that were absurd and laughable as they shook snow out of their hair and off their coats.

"Oh chill out," Santana said, dusting the snow off her gloves. "Ha! Chill out. Get it?"

"Funny," Quinn deadpanned. Her cheeks were red, and Santana didn't know if it was from embarrassment, excitement, or the cold. Maybe all three.

"Santana, I'm sorry, we were going to tell you – "

"Rachel!"

"She saw us, Quinn. She's not blind."

"And I'm not an idiot," Santana added, grinning. "You've been hooking up since we were Juniors, haven't you." It was a statement of fact.

Quinn looked away, which was just as good as an affirmation.

"It just happened one night," Rachel said, surprisingly calm about it. "We didn't plan it."

"You don't need to explain anything. I think it's great."

Quinn looked up, surprised. "You do?"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not the relationship police. Hell, if I was, I would have had to arrest myself a long time ago."

At that, Quinn and Rachel both laughed. "Yeah, you're the one screwing your teacher."

Rachel gasped and shoved Quinn's arm. "Don't say that!"

"Yeah, Quinn. She's not my teacher. Now she's just my lovaaaaah." She drew out the word, waggling her eyebrows at Rachel.

"Ew!" Rachel grabbed a handful of snow and flung it at Santana's face, making her sputter.

"I thought we said no faces!" Santana unwrapped her scarf, wiping the melted snow out of her eyes.

"Holy crap, Santana. Hickey much?" Quinn asked, pointing at the angry bruise on Santana's neck.

Rachel groaned, turning away to hide her face against Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn laughed, wrapping her arm around the other girl to hold her close.

"What can I say? She got excited."

Rachel whined and attempted to cover her ears with her gloved hands.

"That's what you get for keeping this from me for so long!" Santana said, loud enough for Rachel to hear. She wrapped her scarf around her neck again and took a step back. "Alright, come on, Rach. You and me this time. You better pray you can hide, Quinny-Quinn."

After another hour, Santana was too frozen to continue. Her jeans were somewhere between a state of soaking and freezing, her toes were numb, and her face was raw. She shivered the whole train ride back, and the three-block walk from the subway stop to the hotel was murderous.

"That was awesome, Rachel," Santana said, teeth chattering. "I needed that."

"You're welcome," Rachel said with a grin. She and Quinn had been holding hands since they left the snowball field. "Oh, will one of you let me know about Shelby's audition?"

"Me, too," Quinn added.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, obviously," she said, nodding at Quinn. "And I guess obviously for you, too," she said to Rachel. "You know, it's not like our lives weren't complicated enough already – you two are turning our family tree into a wreath."

Quinn blushed but Rachel burst out laughing.

"And on that note, I'm freezing my tits off, so once again Rachel, thank you," Santana said, hugging Rachel. She turned to Quinn next, hugging her tightly. "You don't have to keep things from me," she said quietly. "We'll always be friends."

"Thank you," Quinn said, hugging her just as tightly. They parted after a few moments.

"I'm glad you two are happy. You look good together."

Quinn smiled a little sheepishly, bumping Rachel's shoulder with her own.

Santana leaned back in to whisper – loudly – to Quinn, "But watch out; these Corcoran women bite."

She heard Rachel squeak, and her day had been made. She bid her friends adieu and hurried back up to the hotel room. It was still empty. She shed her outerwear and sweater and soaked jeans, tossing them over the heater by the window, and jumped into the shower. The hot water felt scalding on her ice-cold skin, and it took several minutes for it to not be painful.

Finally, she was able to relax and she stood under the warm spray. She heard the bathroom door creak. She panicked for a second, and called out, "Shelby?"

"It's me."

Santana relaxed, pulling the shower curtain to the side just enough for her face. "Hi!"

"Hi, baby," Shelby said, leaning past the shower curtain to kiss Santana.

Santana dropped the curtain back into place. "How'd it go?"

"They're making their decision tonight."

Santana's hands slowed their lathering. This whole adventure was either going to get very real very soon, or be over. It was actually kind of scary. "Wow."

"I know. I can't let myself think about it; it'll drive me crazy. How was your time with Rachel and Quinn?"

"Oh, it was cool! Rachel found this, like, snowball fight field, like one of those places you can go play paintball? Except it was for snowballs."

"That sounds like fun! Who won?"

Santana whipped the curtain back again, flexing her left arm like a body builder. "Did you seriously just ask me that? Who do you think?"

They had never officially declared a winner. In fact, if they had, judging by who remained the driest, she would have been in last place. Between Quinn's ferocity and Rachel's pent up urge for revenge, Santana had spent much of the game running, hiding, and getting tackled into snow banks.

"Sorry," Shelby laughed, holding her hands up apologetically. "You want some company in there, Hulk?"

Santana considered it, but the hotel's bathtub and shower layout was not ideal for such a thing. They'd end up bruised to hell or someone would get a cramp. "I'm almost finished. Meet you in bed?"

"Okay. Don't keep me waiting."

Santana heard the door click closed, and she finished her shower. She dried off best she could with the cheap scratchy hotel towels and wrapped one around her body to leave the bathroom.

Shelby was in bed, no longer in her dressy audition outfit but rather in one of her worn out 1980's concert T-shirts that Santana always found so sexy on her – it made her seem kind of tomboyish, which only added to her appeal. It appeared to be  _all_  she was wearing. That added to her appeal, too. She was sitting up against the headboard watching TV.

"Anything good on?" Santana asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, using a second towel to wring excess water from her hair.

"Not really." She felt Shelby's fingernails on her shoulder blade, scratching lightly. She didn't know her back was itching, but suddenly it was everywhere. "Ooh, up. Up. To the left. A little higher. Higher. Oh, God, yeah right there," she groaned, leaning into the relief.

Shelby laughed. "Turn around and let me make you say those things for a better reason."

Santana shivered at her tone. She got back up and hung up the towel from her hair in the bathroom, stopping to hover in the doorway to make sure she had Shelby's attention.

"Lose it," Shelby demanded.

Santana dropped her towel, a thrill running through her body at the way Shelby was acting. She rarely told her what to do like this.

"Now get over here."

Santana took the few steps, climbing into bed. Shelby rolled right onto her, bringing their mouths together. She was being aggressive with her kisses, and Santana found herself failing to reciprocate. She kept trying, but she couldn't focus. She was so warm, and Shelby smelled so good, and the bed was so comfortable, and she had been running all morning, and 3:00am was eleven hours ago, and

"Santana?"

"Huhwhat?" Santana jumped.

"Did you really just fall asleep?"

"I…no…I…what?" She couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Damn," Shelby said, chuckling. "Go to sleep."

Santana felt Shelby move off to lie along side her. Santana turned and curled into her, out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunger finally dragged Santana and Shelby out of bed. They had spent the better part of the afternoon napping, talking, and cuddling, but when Shelby's stomach growled startlingly loud, they resigned to the necessity.

Santana could tell Shelby was getting anxious. It was after 5:00 and the promised phone call from the casting director could come at any time. She checked her phone constantly even though it was right next to her on the table.

"It's on vibrate; I don't want to miss it," Shelby responded when Santana told her to chill.

"If it's on vibrate, both of us will feel it. You aren't going to miss it."

They were at a diner a few blocks from their hotel. Their original intent, prior to the trip, was to make the most of the city and dine at fancy, upscale places, but neither of them felt like doing more than scrubbing their faces, hiding messy hair under beanies, and putting on comfortable clothes. And so they had ended up at a diner, Santana with all the makings of a Thanksgiving dinner in front of her (she hadn't realized ordering the roasted turkey would result such a thing), Shelby with a plate of pasta and meatballs – and about half of Santana's meal. Apparently when she was nervous, Shelby ate. Santana was the opposite and she didn't understand how she could do it with all those nerves.

On cue, Shelby's phone buzzed and she nearly choked on her mouthful of penne.

"It's Puck," she said after coughing. Whatever it was made her laugh and she started coughing again. She handed the phone to Santana after checking the text message.

"You have got to take it down a few notches or you're going to have a stroke," Santana said before reading Puck's message.

" _Beth is good,"_  was all it said, but it was attached to a photo of the little girl sitting in a bathtub nearly covered head to toe in paint.

"I really hope that's finger paint," Santana said, smiling at the photo before returning the phone.

"Me, too," Shelby said as she typed out a response and went back to her pasta.

Her phone didn't ring during dinner. It didn't ring on the walk back to the hotel either. Nor did it while they undressed to climb back into bed together to try to relax.

Three-and-a-half episodes into a  _Friends_  marathon, it came. Shelby had set her ringer so loud that it made them both jump. She scrabbled for the phone and Santana grabbed her hand, stopping her from answering it.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you and nothing will change that."

Shelby squeezed Santana's hand and answered. "Hello?...Yes, this is she." She gestured at the television and Santana found the remote to mute it.

Santana strained to hear the other end of the conversation, but Shelby got out of bed to pace. Her voice was steady, but Santana could see how unsettled she was.

"Okay…Yes…Yes, of course…No, thank you…I appreciate your time…I understand…Have a nice weekend." She had paced her way into the corner, her back to Santana.

Santana held her breath, waiting. Shelby's phone hit the carpet as she dropped her face to her hands and burst into tears.

"Shit," Santana whispered, scrambling out of bed to get to her. She grabbed Shelby from behind, holding her tightly.

Shelby turned around after a few moments and wrapped her arms around Santana, head on her shoulder as she cried.

"Shh," Santana said, rubbing her back. "I love you. It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

Shelby shook her head and squeezed her tighter.

"This is nothing. It's nothing. We'll go home and we'll be okay."

"No," Shelby managed between sobs, shaking her head again.

"Shh," Santana said again, petting her hair. Shelby's breakdown was killing Santana and tears were starting to sting her eyes. It was rare that Shelby ever lost her composure, let alone to this degree; it was starting to make Santana nervous on top of the devastation. "Baby, it's all right. There will be more auditions."

"No," Shelby repeated, lifting her head to push away the streams of tears. "No more auditions."

Santana helped dry her cheeks, trying her best not to cry. "You aren't a quitter. You're amazing. You are an amazing woman. This was just the beginning. And you made it all the way to the last round!"

Shelby shook her head emphatically. "Stop talking!"

"I'm sorry," Santana said. She felt helpless as the tears kept streaming down Shelby's face and her own finally started falling.

"I got it."

Santana blinked. "What?"

Shelby threw her arms around Santana's neck again. "I got it!"

Santana, bewildered, wrapped her arms around Shelby's waist as she knocked her back a few steps. "You got it?"

"Uh huh!" She was sobbing again.

"You got it?!"

"Uh huh!"

Suddenly, Shelby jumped and Santana caught her as her legs wrapped around Santana's waist. She stumbled until she ran into the bed and sat, almost tipping backwards from the momentum with Shelby in her lap. She was still trying to process what was happening when she realized she was being kissed. She returned it for a moment and then leaned back, mind reeling. "You got the part?!"

Shelby nodded and tried to dry her tears again, but it was futile. "They offered me a six-month contract," she managed between hiccupping breaths.

Santana's hands flew to her mouth, gasping, the reality hitting her. "Oh my God!"

"I know!" Shelby said, starting to laugh as she kept trying to make the tears stop. "Oh no, don't you cry, too!"

Santana laughed and pulled Shelby back into a hug. She felt so overwhelmed; she couldn't imagine what Shelby must be feeling. She didn't know what to do or say. Nothing seemed appropriate for the moment, so she just held her and kissed her shoulder and stroked her back.

Time passed. She didn't know how much. At some point, she had settled her cheek against Shelby's chest. Santana's arms had grown tired and were loose around her waist, though Shelby's hands were still caressing her arms and back slowly.

"Rehearsals start in three weeks," Shelby said quietly, though her voice echoed in her chest against Santana's ear.

The gravity of the statement started sinking in and pulled Santana out of her reverie. She pressed a kiss to Shelby's skin and sat back a little to look up at a drained- but serene-looking Shelby.

"So I guess we're looking for a new place tomorrow, not just a neighborhood we might like." The thought was a little intimidating, but exciting.

It must have shown, because Shelby responded with, "It'll be okay, sweetheart. I'm nervous, too."

Santana nodded and Shelby kissed her gently. "Do you want to celebrate?"

Shelby smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Santana moved her hands over Shelby's backside, squeezing it playfully. "We could go find a liquor store and get wasted before you go on your nutso routine."

Shelby laughed, squirming in Santana's lap. "I don't want to go out. We'd have to get dressed. I like this naked thing"

It was Santana's turn to laugh and she pursed her lips to ask for a kiss, which Shelby gave her quickly. "Then let's check the room service menu and see what is worthy of commemorating this."

"Okay," Shelby said, pecking Santana's lips one more time before sliding backwards off Santana's lap to her feet to find the room service menu on the small desk.

Santana liked this naked thing, too. It was comfortable, and fun, and convenient, and they couldn't be this way at home – not all day like this. She got up, too, and followed Shelby, wrapping her arms around her waist. Shelby leaned back against her and held up the menu to share it but Santana was preoccupied, her lips traveling along Shelby's shoulder. Now that the weeks of anxiety and unknown were over, she felt incredibly relaxed. They existed in a vacuum, no auditions to stress over, no child to care for, no jobs, and no responsibilities but to each other. She loved their life and everything about it, but the seclusion made her feel as though her batteries were recharging.

Her hands were on Shelby's stomach, moving over her slowly to trace the contours of the muscles that supported her incredible voice. Now, though, Shelby was humming quietly as she browsed the menu. Santana looked over her shoulder, noticing they were in front of the hotel room's only window and the curtains weren't drawn. Their room was high – the thirty-fourth floor – and the surrounding buildings were all corporate and shut down for the weekend so she wasn't concerned about being seen, but the darkness outside and the lights inside essentially turned the window into a mirror and she smiled. Wicked thoughts ran through her mind.

She kissed Shelby's shoulder again, close to her neck, this time biting it gently. Shelby tilted her head a little and kept humming as Santana's hands changed course, moving in opposite directions. Shelby's humming stopped when Santana's left hand covered her breast and her breath caught when Santana's right slipped between her legs.

"Santana…" she breathed, grabbing the back of the chair in front of her.

"Hmm?" Santana teased her with both hands and lifted herself to her tiptoes to kiss the shell of Shelby's ear. "Look up."

Santana watched the realization hit Shelby and saw the menu fall out of her hand to land on the desk. "What if someone sees?"

"Lucky them," Santana answered, feeling Shelby's increasing excitement. She kissed across Shelby's back to her other shoulder and tried to get to her neck, but her hair was in the way. Shelby reached up and pulled it to the side and her encouragement fueled Santana. She wasn't teasing anymore.

She looked up again, annoyed that the desk's chair was blocking the best part of the view, so pulled them back and rolled the chair out of the way. She used the moment to swap her hands' positions, wanting to use her more dexterous hand for this. She wanted it to be quick and intense.

"Do you see yourself?" she asked.

Shelby's right breast was covered by Santana's right hand, the left moving roughly between her legs. She nodded, a moan escaping when Santana pressed harder. Shelby craned her neck to the left and Santana stretched herself taller again, straining to kiss each other. It wasn't easy, and they "settled" for letting their tongues play.

It was too difficult to do everything and do it well, so Santana lowered her heels and kissed Shelby's back. Her breast was heavy in her hand and she rolled its hardened tip between her fingers.

She felt Shelby's hand on her hip, pulling her closer. Shelby was rocking – best she could in her upright position – and the step forward pressed her pelvis into her backside. Shelby's rhythm transferred to Santana and she moaned at the indirect contact.

"I see you," Shelby finally answered as her right hand shot forward to catch herself against the desk as she bent over, unable to stay upright any longer.

Santana had to let go of her breast to accommodate the change in position but compensated by moving her fingers more quickly over the swollen bundle of nerves. Shelby wasn't watching the window anymore, her head hanging listlessly as she moaned. Santana watched, though, and the moments Shelby would lift her head, lost in pleasure, were some of the most erotic visions of Santana's life. She made a mental note to add a well-placed mirror in their bedroom ASAP.

She dragged her fingernails down Shelby's back and Shelby arched with the touch. She was moaning loudly, now, and Santana had an amusing thought that it was going to suck to be whomever was in the room next to theirs this weekend.

Suddenly, Shelby cried out and Santana caught her around the waist with her right arm, supporting her as her body lurched and shuddered. Santana felt her find her bearings after a few moments and she trusted her to support herself again so she could graze her fingers along Shelby's spine, drawing goosebumps and a shiver out of her.

She was still moaning, though it was quiet and lethargic, thanks to Santana's slow, indulgent attention. Santana had gotten her quick and intense moment, and now she wanted to enjoy it. Shelby finally straightened, leaning back against Santana's chest. One hand reached back to hold Santana's hip again, the other moving over the hand still spoiling her.

Santana met her eyes in the window's reflection and Shelby smiled. Her chest was still heaving. "How's that for a celebration?" Santana asked, reaching a little further to slip inside just to revel in the connection.

"I'm going to hire you for all my parties from now on," Shelby said, her smile widening.

"I'm not sure how the other guests would feel about my methods." Santana moved her free hand back to Shelby's breast, caressing its curve.

Shelby sighed happily and picked up the forgotten menu, resuming her browsing. It made Santana laugh and she kissed her shoulder while she actually read the proffered menu. "Should we be stereotypical? Champagne and strawberries?"

"Do they come with whipped cream?" Santana asked, nipping Shelby's shoulder playfully.

"At some point, we  _are_  going to have to stop making love and go do things," Shelby said as she turned the page.

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Santana said with a pointed move of her hand to make Shelby yelp.

Shelby laughed once the surprise passed and eased Santana's hand away. "Give me a chance to recover first. Do you want food? I'm hungry."

Santana almost gagged. She was still full from dinner and Shelby had eaten far more than she. "How are you hungry?!" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Just let me eat before I start worrying about fitting into costumes."

"Fine, fine," Santana said. "No, I don't want food. Just get me something to drink. But not water. Well, water, too. But something else."

"Okay," Shelby said as she picked up the room phone.

Santana waited until Shelby started talking to the room service representative and took a step back to wind up and spank Shelby's bare ass, making her yelp right into the phone.

Shelby spun, face red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. Yes, I'm fine."

Santana couldn't stop laughing as she left Shelby to her ordering to freshen up a bit.

"That was  _so_  rude!" Shelby barked when Santana emerged from the bathroom.

Santana had put on one of the robes to be ready to answer the door when room service arrived, though she had left it untied. "I'm not sorry," she said as she climbed into bed next to Shelby and unmuted the television.

They bickered about politeness and fun until room service interrupted. Santana answered the door, nearly forgetting to tie her robe before doing so. The young man blushed when he caught a glimpse of Santana's cleavage, and she smirked. She loved playing with boys.

"You're cute," she said as she leaned against the door.

"Um, thank you," he answered, blushing further as he nodded to the tray on his shoulder. "Where would you like this?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." He adjusted the tray. "Please, ma'am, this is kinda heavy."

"You can put it on the bed," she said, stepping aside. For her own sake, she hoped Shelby heard her and took heed beneath the sheets. She let him pass and heard him croak another hello. "Maybe you'd like to join me and  _my_ girlfriend?"

He almost dropped the tray but it was close enough to the bed that it landed safely.

Santana glanced at Shelby who had managed to get the covers pulled over her in time. She looked a bit like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared at Santana.

"So, whaddya say?"

The employee was clearly torn between embarrassment, excitement, and professionalism. "I need to go," he said quickly, bolting past Santana and out the door. She followed him to flip the extra locks, laughing at her little ruse.

"Santana Lopez!"

"Ooh are you going to get all schoolteacher on me again?" Santana said with a grin as she walked back to the tray to uncover what Shelby had ordered: a salad, a fruit plate, water, and an open bottle of champagne on ice. No strawberries and no whipped cream.

"You embarrassed that poor boy. And me!"

"Please," she replied, popping a grape into her mouth as she looked around for glasses. "You don't have a damn thing to be embarrassed about. You look hot as hell right now, all blushing with your sex hair."

Shelby blushed harder and her hands flew to her head to smooth her hair.

Santana dropped her robe and climbed back into bed with two plastic cups from the bathroom for the champagne. She handed the bottle to Shelby and ripped the cellophane off the cups. "Classy," she said.

Shelby poured and set the bottle back in the ice to take up one of the cups. She held it up. "To Broadway?"

"To Broadway."


	9. Chapter 9

Santana stirred some time later. The room was peaceful and she was warm and comfortable and she curled herself further under the blanket until just her eyes were above it. She cracked one open to see Shelby sitting up and reading the book Santana had brought for herself. She was wearing her glasses – rectangular wire frames – and Santana bit her lip. Shelby almost never wore them. She didn't need them on a daily basis, and it was rare that something demanded she wore them. The book must have had particularly small print. The glasses made her look all scholarly and sexy and had Shelby worn them when she was subbing at McKinley, Santana was pretty sure they would have gotten Shelby fired and Santana expelled, because there was no way she would have been able to not jump her right there in front of the class.

Santana inched her foot along under the covers until she found Shelby's. She wiggled her toe against the sole of her foot. Shelby smiled, but didn't look away from her book, so Santana worked a hand out of the tangle of sheets and reached for Shelby's leg under the covers. She trailed her fingers along her thigh, higher to her hip, and over to sneak under the edge of Shelby's T-shirt and rest her hand on her stomach.

Shelby hadn't looked up from her book, that little smile on her lips her only acknowledgment of Santana's touch.

Santana stilled, relishing the moment. Sometimes she felt heart-burstingly happy. This was one of those times. She moved her leg over Shelby's to pull herself closer, wrapping her arm around her waist, her face pressed against Shelby's side for an awkward but comfortable embrace.

She felt a hand on the top of her head. "Waking up, cuddlebug?"

"You smell good." Her voice was muffled, but Shelby made it out well enough.

"Just our fabric softener."

Santana inhaled deeply. It wasn't just the fabric softener. She could pick out the tones of the vanilla body wash and the cherry-almond lotion she used religiously. She resituated herself so she could see Shelby's face again, turning onto her back to lie somewhat perpendicular in bed, using Shelby's lap as a pillow. Shelby accommodated her, lifting her arms and book until she was still and then resumed reading.

She looked up at Shelby. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Why are you being so lovey-dovey?"

"I need a reason?"

"Well, no. But I like it."

"You should wear your glasses more."

"Why?"

"They make me want to fuck you senseless."

Shelby's eyebrows shot up, though she didn't take her eyes off her book. "So much for the lovey-dovey."

Santana grinned and sat up, pushing the covers off them both to straddle Shelby's lap and take the book from her. "Do you not understand how hot they make you?"

"You didn't think I was already?" Shelby rested her hands on Santana's bare thighs.

"Oh I do," Santana replied, combing her fingers through Shelby's hair to pull it back into a few temporary styles and evaluating the results. "But I'm allowed to have a teacher kink after seducing my teacher."

"Substitute."

"Semantics," Santana said with a shrug as she let Shelby's hair fall back into place. "You gave in to my advances when you were in a position of authority over me."

Shelby started to smile. "You like when I'm in charge."

"And?"

"You always act so tough."

"Hey, I  _am_  tough!" Santana retorted, offended.

"Are you?" Shelby questioned, grabbing Santana's wrists to pull her arms straight at her sides.

"You know I am." Santana tried to jerk her arms away but Shelby wouldn't let go. Her heart started pounding. This wasn't where she had expected their afternoon to go, but she didn't care about playing tourist if Shelby was going to start playing teacher. Their sex life was great, but was rarely adventurous since they began living together. The moment on the airplane was a huge deviation, one that Santana still questioned whether or not she had dreamt it. Plus, she was talking. Shelby barely talked in bed. Not like this, anyway.

"Then why can't you get away from me?"

Santana jerked her arms again, but she had no intention of escape. She was already so turned on she could barely think straight. "What are you going to do with me?"

She could see the answer in Shelby's eyes, and she waited, knowing she was trying to work up the nerve to respond.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." Santana leaned forward and kissed Shelby roughly. She pulled back when she felt her arms tugged. "It's just me. Don't be shy."

"Why do I have to say it? I can show you."

"Because your voice makes me wet."

Shelby's eyes darkened. "It does?"

"Mhm. Don't believe me?"

Shelby paused, hands twitching a little and Santana wondered if she was going to check for herself. "Lying is against the rules."

Santana smiled, sitting back a little. "There are rules?"

Shelby flushed and looked away, mumbling, "Teachers have rules."

Santana leaned to kiss her again. She wanted her as aroused as she was, and she knew Shelby had it in her to play – she just needed to stop worrying that she would embarrass herself.

She broke the kiss to whisper in her ear, "I'll be a good student, Ms. Corcoran." Santana felt Shelby's lips on her neck soothing the bruise from that morning. "What are your rules?"

"My classroom rules?"

"Mhm." Santana could barely think. Even when Santana was still a student, they hadn't carried the dynamic into bed.

"Same rules I have for all my classes."

"I'm a rebel. I don't pay attention to the rules. Better remind me."

Shelby let go of her wrists, hands moving back to Santana's thighs. Her mouth was on the other side of her neck, and Santana wondered if she was about to have matching hickeys.

"Ask permission."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Can I kiss you?"

"May I."

"May I kiss you?"

"You may."

Shelby lifted her chin just in time for Santana to claim her mouth. Shelby's tongue was winning the battle for dominance, and Santana surrendered, letting her control their kiss. The screen-printing of Shelby's old T-shirt was rough against Santana's bare chest and she wanted it off and the scratching to stop. She reached for the bottom of the shirt, and gasped when her hands were slapped away.

"Hey!"

"Ask permission."

Santana hadn't expected Shelby to truly commit to this. It was one thing to play around, but if she was into going for it…

"May I take your shirt off?"

"No," Shelby replied simply, sitting back and straightening her glasses that had been bumped askew.

"No?"

"No, you may not. Now, move aside and let me up."

Santana didn't want to get off her lap, but the look Shelby gave her would have made her cower in a different situation. She swung her leg back off her and sit on the bed. In doing so, she realized she actually really needed to use the bathroom.

"Time out," she said, moving to climb off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shelby asked. She had gotten out of bed and was digging through her suitcase.

"I gotta pee, I'll be right back."

"Rule number two is to attend to your personal needs before coming to class," she replied casually, not looking up.

She really did have to pee. Like, really. "Um. You're kidding, right?"

Shelby laughed and waved her hand over her shoulder. "Of course I am. Go."

Santana was quick. She hated having to break the moment after it took so much coaxing, but there was no way she would get through it otherwise. When she returned, Shelby was leaning against the dresser, arms crossed. She had clipped her hair up similar to the way Santana was playing with it and had put on a pair of black heels. And she was still wearing her glasses. And the concert T-shirt. It made for a silly but sexy outfit.

"You're tardy. Sit."

Santana couldn't believe she was actually following through with it. She rushed to sit on the edge of the bed.

"And you're in complete violation of the dress code."

Santana had gone to bed naked before falling asleep and she hadn't had reason or opportunity to get dressed. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it around her body.

Shelby pushed away from the dresser and paced slowly. "I don't tolerate students disrespecting my rules."

Santana flipped a mental coin for her response – nice or naughty. "Rules don't apply to hot girls like me."

Shelby stopped and turned to face Santana. "My rules are applicable  _only_  to hot girls like you."

Santana smirked. "Then I guess I'm fucked."

"Not yet," Shelby said as she approached Santana. She stood in front of her, looking down her nose.

Santana forgot about holding the sheet up and reached for Shelby. She ran her hands up the backs of her thighs, quick to grab her bare backside, barely hidden by the T-shirt.

Shelby stepped back and out of her reach, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "You didn't ask permission. And you're breaking the dress code again."

Santana started to pull the sheet back over her, but then stopped and deliberately threw it aside challengingly.

"What am I going to do with you? You refuse to follow the rules."

Santana leaned back, arms supporting her. "Are you going to give me detention, Ms. Corcoran?"

Shelby waved her hand dismissively. "Girls like you never learn from detention. You have no respect for authority."

"You have no idea how hot this is," Santana said, breaking character.

Shelby's demeanor changed. "Really? It's not silly?"

"No. Keep going."

Shelby cleared her throat and squared herself to Santana, arms still crossed over her chest. "This is my classroom and you're going to learn to respect my rules."

"Jesus," Santana said under her breath.

Shelby was moving forward again, but it was with such confidence and presence that it actually made Santana have the urge to shrink back. She stopped when their legs grazed. Santana could tell she was blushing a little despite her poise.

"You aren't in charge anymore." Shelby unfolded her arms. There, dangling off her index finger was a pair of gleaming metal handcuffs.

Santana's arms and heart almost gave out.

"Are you ready to learn your lesson?"

"Uh…" She couldn't form words. Letters made no sense. There were no words, no sentences in her brain, just the polished stainless steel rings in front of her face.

"Sweetheart?" Shelby prodded, her tone gentle. "Is this okay?"

Santana managed to look up, nodding dumbly. "Uh huh."

Shelby flicked her wrist a few times to spin the cuffs around her finger like a pinwheel. "Tell me if you want to stop," she said, cupping Santana's cheek in her other hand. She held her face a moment and then trailed her hand down Santana's neck to her shoulder, down her arm to grasp her wrist.

Santana only shook her head and closed her eyes. Her right arm was pulled out from under her and she felt the cold metal hit her wrist. It sent a shudder through her as she heard it click closed. Her arm swung back, pulled by the cuff until she was forced to move backwards further onto the bed.

Her arm was released and she caught herself from falling back.

"Look at me."

Santana pried her eyes open to see Shelby standing back at the foot of the bed.

"The rest of my rules."

"What are they?" Santana's voice cracked when she spoke.

"Number three: remain in your seat unless I've allowed you to get up."

Santana nodded, intent on staying in that bed the rest of her life.

"Number four…" Shelby hesitated, taking a breath. "No eating in the classroom without my permission."

Santana whimpered. She knew she wasn't talking about lunch.

Shelby moved to kneel on the bed and then crawled forward, forcing Santana onto her back as she moved over her to straddle her hips.

"But the Golden Rule…" She grasped Santana's free wrist and moved it up and above her head, quickly yanking the other up by the cuff just hard enough to make Santana wince.

"Golden Rule?"

"The Golden Rule…" Shelby closed the other cuff around Santana's left wrist. She looked down, meeting Santana's eyes. "Don't come without my permission."

"Jesus Christ…you have no idea…" Santana lifted her arms up to see her restraints but Shelby pushed her hands back to the mattress. She craned her neck to try to see them again but Shelby got in the way by kissing her.

Santana moaned into the kiss and let Shelby control it as she pleased. Her lip was bitten more than once.

Shelby sat back suddenly, leaving Santana's chest heaving. She reached for the clip in her hair and removed it, her long brunette waves falling over her shoulders. This was becoming fantasy turned reality and Santana thanked her lucky stars for it.

"No, leave them on," she blurted when Shelby reached for her glasses.

She paused, glasses in hand. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

Santana exhaled hard, still struggling to catch her breath. "Please leave them on, Ms. Corcoran."

Shelby considered the request and set the glasses aside to cross her arms to grab the edge of her T-shirt and pull it up and off in one swift motion. The shirt was tossed away and she picked up her glasses, slipping them back on. "Because you asked nicely," she said, smiling a little.

"Thank you," Santana breathed. It was almost getting to be too much, Shelby in her glasses, straddling her, wearing nothing but those glasses and the heels she hadn't kicked off before getting into bed. "Fuck, you are so hot right now."

Shelby's hand clapped over Santana's mouth, startling her. "If I had a paddle, you'd be spanked for using such vulgar language in my class."

The way she said it really did intimidate Santana a little, and she nodded, pursing her lips to kiss Shelby's palm before she removed it.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Shelby paused, and then smiled. "Oh, I like that."

Santana smiled, too. Shelby was into this. Like,  _into_  it. She wondered what else she was into but didn't know about yet.

"Would you like to touch me?"

Santana nodded. "Very much so, ma'am."

"You may not," Shelby said sharply as she backed up a little to rest her hands low on Santana's abdomen. Her fingers teased moving lower and Santana's hips lifted at the touch, making them both moan from the contact. Shelby pushed Santana down with a hand to her abdomen. "It's not time for that yet."

"Fuck…I mean, I'm sorry," she said quickly when Shelby shot her a look. "I just want you so much, Ms. Corcoran."

"I know you do, darling." Shelby's hands started traveling north, sometimes her fingernails dragging, sometimes her fingertips tickling, all of it making Santana shiver. She slowed when she reached Santana's breasts, barely grazing the lower curves.

Santana gasped. Her nerves were quickly being shattered, each touch growing more intense. She arched her back best she could to try to force her breasts into Shelby's hands, but it was in vain. Shelby simply moved with her, trailing her fingertips up her curves ever so slowly until they ghosted over sensitive tips.

The contact made Santana try to reach for her, but her right arm anchored her left to remind her of her position. Shelby stopped when Santana moved, staring right into her eyes until she dropped her hands above her head again, earning a satisfied nod from Shelby as she resumed the attention she was giving Santana's breasts. She didn't hover long, sliding her hands up her chest and over her collarbones, sending shivers down Santana's back at the light touch. Shelby's hands moved around her neck and slid into her hair, lifting her from the pillow as she leaned down to kiss Santana. It was slow and gentle. Shelby teased with her tongue, not quite kissing her deeply. She held back just enough to make Santana chase her kiss, and as soon as she did, Shelby claimed her mouth completely.

Santana was almost writhing under her, desperate for relief. Something told her it was still far off, but even the slightest touch where she needed it would be a godsend. Shelby finally broke their kiss and Santana stared at her lips, wet and red and swollen and begging to be kissed again. She made a move to sit up and do just that but Shelby pulled back.

"Still okay?" Shelby whispered, just as breathless as Santana.

"Yes, ma'am," Santana said, not willing to break character again.

"This is really hot," she replied, grinning down at Santana.

"Yes, ma'am," Santana said, smiling back.

Shelby reached a hand up, catching the small chain links between Santana's handcuffs. She pulled, extending Santana's arms a little more, but not enough to be uncomfortable. She had to move up and lean forward to do it, and her breasts were dangerously close to Santana's face.

Santana whimpered. "Ms. Corcoran?"

Shelby pressed Santana's hands down, indicating they should stay where she had placed them. She looked down to meet Santana's eyes. "Yes, Santana?"

Santana glanced to Shelby's breasts and back up at her, licking her lips. "May I?"

"Yes, you may," Shelby answered, voice wavering a little. She moved her hand to the bed to support herself, the other behind Santana's head.

Santana lifted her head from the pillow to close the few inches between her lips and Shelby's right breast to cover the tip with her mouth and bathe it with her tongue. Shelby moaned and pressed closer, and Santana pulled at it with her lips, fluttering her tongue over it after letting it go. She immediately moved for the other breast, but Shelby pulled her back, firmly, by the hold she had of her hair, making Santana groan in pleasure and frustration.

"You have quite the mouth on you, young lady," Shelby said, breathless as she sat upright and completely out of reach.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Corcoran."

"What are we going to do about that?" Shelby was working her way up slowly, on her knees.

Santana absolutely loved that Shelby had worked this out in her own favor. She knew exactly where Shelby was going with this, and the fact that she had thought it out to get what she wanted was beyond exciting. Santana brought her arms down, slipping them through the space between Shelby's legs as she moved higher, until her knees were next to Santana's shoulders.

"Do you want me to show you just how naughty my mouth can be?" Santana asked, starting to feel a little drunk. She bent her elbows and her forearms pushed Shelby closer.

"I think you need to. It's the only way I'll know how to discipline you."

Santana started to lift her head but stopped, looking up at Shelby. What rule had it been… "Number four," Santana said. Her fingers massaged Shelby's lower back. "May I have permission to eat, Ms. Corcoran?"

"Yes, you may. Oh, God…"

Santana had acted quickly, dragging her tongue over her. Shelby was so turned on that she actually struggled to create enough friction to be effective. Santana was no quitter, though, and Shelby was rocking against her within minutes, one hand on the headboard, the other tangled in Santana's hair.

Santana squeezed her own thighs together, twisting, yearning for relief. All this had worked her up to the point of climax and Shelby moving against her tongue more quickly was doing nothing to lessen the need. It was all she could do to cling to the Golden Rule.

"Santana…my God…fuck…" Shelby's words came as moans that made Santana strive for perfection. She was on her way to an A+ in this class if the way Shelby's hips were moving was any indication. Suddenly she froze, and she pulled Santana's hair so hard it made her yelp – not that Shelby noticed. Santana pressed hard with her tongue and Shelby's hips jerked, and the groan came a moment later. Her climax nearly pushed Santana over the edge and she forced her own hips to stop the desperate rocking they had started on their own accord.

Shelby dropped her head to her forearm along the headboard, her fingers relaxing and releasing the death grip they had on Santana's hair. "Oh my God…"

Santana raised her eyebrows in question, mouth still otherwise occupied, since she hadn't been told to stop.

"That was so good, baby."

Santana pressed a kiss to her warmth just as she slid herself backward to be sitting astride Santana's waist again. Shelby pushed Santana's arms back above her head and out of the way so she could lean down and bring their mouths together. Her tongue twisted with Santana's and her teeth pulled her lower lip before she moved back, kissing down her neck.

Santana was overjoyed. It was finally her turn and, God willing, Shelby didn't seem to be playing the teasing game. Her kiss traveled over Santana's breast so briefly she didn't even have a chance to express her appreciation before it was down her stomach and between her legs.

That allowed Santana to find her voice, and she moaned, lifting her hips to Shelby's mouth only to be pressed back down. Santana accepted the silent directive and tried to keep herself still, letting Shelby do as she pleased. And what she pleased, it appeared, was to see how quickly she could bring Santana off.

"Oh…Ms. Corcoran…" Santana had to pause to breathe, another wave of arousal washing over her, almost taking her over the edge. "Please…I can't…"

Shelby eased back, fingers taking over for her tongue. "Did you have a question, Santana?"

"Please. Please, may I come?" Even asking the question nearly set her off, and she bit the inside of her cheek, hard, to stop it.

"You asked so nicely. Are you finally learning respect for rules?"

"Yes, ma'am," Santana croaked, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

"Then you may come."

Santana felt her tongue return and she was done. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and she struggled to breathe, the waves of pleasure coming so closely together.

And then she was nearly lifeless, gasping for air as she was vaguely aware that Shelby was moving. She felt her settle against the tops of her thighs and a moment later, her arms were guided back down, her hands resting on her own stomach. Her shoulders ached, something she hadn't noticed until her brain started clearing. She felt the metal sliding against her skin and then heard a metallic click as one cuff disappeared and then the other. She let her arms fall to her sides, grateful they weren't bound any longer.

She finally managed to get her eyes open and looked up at Shelby just in time to see her remove her glasses and set them on the nightstand.

"So, did I pass?" Santana asked with a breathy laugh.

"Oh, sweetheart," Shelby said, grinning as she framed Santana's face with her hands, "You definitely got an A+." She leaned down and kissed Santana gently.

Realizing she could actually control her arms, Santana wrapped them around Shelby and pulled until she was lying on top of her instead of hovering. She wanted to feel her close. "So, was that all okay?" she asked when their lips parted.

"Yeah, it was fine. I mean, it was amazing. I didn't think it would be like that."

"Did your star pupil teach you something today?"

Shelby laughed and kissed her again. "I guess she did."

"Don't lose those handcuffs."

"Did they hurt you? I thought you were going to break them a few minutes ago."

Santana hadn't even realized that she had been fighting the restraint. No wonder her wrists were sore. "I'll be fine. Just don't lose them."

Shelby grinned and propped her head up on a fist to carry on their conversation more comfortably. "You want to use them again?"

Santana nodded, dragging her fingernails up Shelby's back. "On you."


End file.
